


The Butterfly Effect

by 0_aesthetic_0



Category: NCT (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Character Death, Crimes & Criminals, Drama, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Police, Polyamory, Romantic Angst, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:55:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 27,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25240495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0_aesthetic_0/pseuds/0_aesthetic_0
Summary: Эффект Бабочки — термин, метафорически отражающий возможность серьезных последствий незначительных и непредсказуемых событий.Донхёк не мог и подумать, что тот вечер так сильно повлияет на его жизнь
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Original Character(s), Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Na Jaemin/Park Jisung
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

В старом оружейном магазине была всегда особая атмосфера: там был приглушённый свет, много шкафов и запах оружия.

Донхёк любил этот запах. Он часто прятался где-то между стеной и шкафом и читал книги под фонариком, вдыхая запах помещения.

Отец часто удивлялся такой любви сына к подобному месту, сам он не любил «Telum» как и то, чем занимался.

Его пугало оружие, но вот Донхёк был совсем другим — он искренне восхищался такими вещами, любил их и мог даже разговаривать, прямо как с друзьями.

Донхёк не был странным, просто отличался.  
Поэтому он вспоминает тот вечер с двоякими чувствами.

***

Это был прохладный вечер октября, то время, когда на улице было тихо и безлюдно, лишь редкие машины нарушали покой их переулка.  
Донхёк как обычно читал, пока отец делал пересчёт в дальней части магазина. Внезапно мальчик услышал щелчок входной двери. Он был абсолютно уверен, что та была заперта, поэтому осторожно отложил книгу и, дойдя до главного зала, выглянул из-за угла.

Там, нечто, чью личность скрывал мрак комнаты, осторожно исследовал стеллажи. Донхёк затаил дыхание, но как назло пол под ним скрипнул и незнакомец испуганно оборачивается. Неизвестный сначала медлит, а потом разбивает стекло витрины и хватает пистолет.

Грохот стекла эхом раздается по всему помещению и где-то обеспокоено звучит голос отца:  
— Донхёк?

Тень рванула к выходу и Ли побежал вслед, чтобы закрыть ему путь.

В ту секунду, когда они посмотрели друг другу в глаза, время остановилось – перед Ли был невысокий и очень худой паренёк, и упитанному Хёку показалось, что тот был младше, хотя он не был в этом уверен. У парня напротив были глубокие впадины на щеках и нереально большие тёмные глаза, в которых плескался страх, паника и отчаяние.

Эти глаза Донхёк запомнил навсегда.

Краем уха он слышит, как бежит его отец и секунды тянутся бесконечно долго, пока он решает как поступить. Шаги всё ближе, глаза всё больше, и Донхёк говорит то, что запустило цепочку событий в его жизни.

— Беги!

Повторять не надо, и маленький вор скрывается как раз в тот момент, когда в зал залетает отец:  
— Папа! Он убежал… — растерянно говорит подросток. Донхёк превосходный актер, Донхёк никогда и никому не расскажет, как отпустил того паренька с украденным оружием.

***

"— Донхек, ты видел новости? Это просто невероятно! Как этот бриллиант могли украсть из-под носа у такого количества охраны?" — у Ренджуна дрожит голос — его всегда восхищали красивые преступления. Они с Донхёком были два сапога пара.  
Ли сглотнул:  
— Да, это просто удивительно, Джунни, — прохрипел мальчик, наблюдая, как отец общается на пороге с двумя офицерами. — Ренджун, я перезвоню, ок?

Тем временем полиция перемещается к ним на кухню и Хёк волнительно напрягает слух:  
— Мистер Ли, вчера в 22.00 из отеля «Louise» был украден бриллиант стоимостью 10 миллионов долларов. При похищении трое были убиты и двое ранены, и как показала экспертиза, пули были из пистолета, что зарегистрирован именно на ваш магазин, — офицер выглядел скучающе, казалось, его совсем не интересовало, что там с камнем или оружием.

— Офицер… Вчера меня ограбили, — отец нервничал и от того его голос дрожал. — Я не успел заявить в полицию — было слишком поздно. Модель совпадает с той, что на фотографии, — мужчина указал на заключение экспертов.

— То есть, вы утверждаете, что не продавали эту модель?

Ли замотал головой:  
— Её украли.

Донхёк сглатывает ком в горле и понимает, что он натворил. Он пытается успокоиться и убеждает сам себя в том, что его причастность не раскроют.

Их просто обокрали.

Они — жертвы.

Никто не станет подозревать подростка. Офицеры ушли, но Донхёк ещё долго пытался унять дрожь в руках.

Он чувствовал, что произошло что-то очень серьёзное. Что-то серьёзней простой кражи драгоценного камня.

Эти мысли не давали ему покоя.


	2. Chapter 2

— Донхёк, просыпайся! — парень недовольно что-то промычал и перевернулся на другую сторону. Парень хотел досмотреть свой сон, но никак не вставать из своей тёплой кровати. Девушка хмыкнула и начала щекотать его и тот, смеясь, резко поднялся. — Соня, ты проспишь! Иди в душ, я приготовлю завтрак, — Донхёк сонно улыбнулся и чмокнул девушку в губы.

— На Джухён, ты лучшая, знаешь? — блондинка громко рассмеялась и шлепнула Донхёка по бедру.

— Подлиза! Вставай!

Она ушла на кухню, пока Ли сходил в душ и начал одеваться. Завязывая галстук, он зашёл на кухню. Там сидела Джухён, внимательно что-то смотря.

— Милая, зачем ты включила телевизор? — скривился парень. Он не смотрел телевизор и предпочитал, чтобы Джухён тоже его не смотрела. Девушка повернула голову.

— Донхёк, ты только посмотри!

— Что случилось? — спросил он и сел за стол рядом.

На добавила громкость:  
«…обвинения в незаконном ведении бизнеса и связи с преступной организацией. Сам господин Ли никак не комментирует ситуацию…»  
Донхёк застыл. Его взгляд уставился в фото на экране.  
Он конечно мог ошибаться… Но что-то подсказывало ему, что прошлое его настигло.

Донхёку 23, он многое пережил и многое забыл…  
Но эти чёрные глаза он забыть не смог  
Парень сглотнул.

— И что? Я… Я даже не знаю его, милая, — девушка удивлённо обернулась на Ли.

— Ты не знаешь Марка Ли? О Господи, Донхёк, в каком мире ты живёшь?

Марк Ли…

Хёк попытался выдавить улыбку. В конце концов ничего серьёзного не произошло. Может, это и не он вовсе! Донхёк просто зря себя накручивает.

— Не драматизируй. Я пошёл! — он поцеловал её на прощание и вышел из квартиры.

После смерти отца, двадцатилетний Донхёк принял на себя управление «Telum» и справлялся на отлично. Магазин сильно поднялся в рейтингах, за счёт того, что Ли покупал редкие и стоящие модели оружия. Сейчас это самая крупная точка по продаже законного оружия и Донхёк горд собой.

В магазине тихо и спокойно — Хёку это нравилось. Он каждое утро проходил между витринами, осматривал и ухаживал за оружием, до блеска натирая лезвия.  
«Telum» был его страстью.

От утреннего ритуала парня отвлекает звук дверного колокольчика.

— Добрый день, чем могу помочь? — в помещение вошёл высокий молодой мужчина с тёмными волосами и аристократично-холодным выражением лица. Его глаза с любопытством забегали по многочисленным витринам.

— Мне нужно… Что-то особенное…  
Донхёк кивает и провожает покупателя в отдел с эксклюзивными товарами.

Клиент начинает прикасаться к стволам и рукоятям – примеряться. Он берёт винтовку и целиться где-то сбоку от парня. Донхёк по опыту понимает, что мужчина явно знает толк в оружие.

— Если что, это законная точка продажи, — напоминает Ли.  
Тёмноволосый удивлённо поднимает взгляд, а потом улыбается.

— О нет, это на подарок. Сомневаюсь, что он с такой красоты будет стрелять в чьи-то головы. Не волнуйтесь, — Донхёк пожимает плечами и рекомендует клиенту кинжал с драгоценными камнями.

— Господин… — тянет Ли, мужчина поспешно добавить:  
— Ким.

— Господин Ким, этот кинжал невероятно ценный. Ему больше 100 лет, на нем пять видов драгоценных камней. Прекрасная модель, одна из моих любимых.

Ким что-то ещё пару минут обдумывал, а потом попросил упаковать кинжал.  
Донхёк прощается с покупателем и с улыбкой на лице собирается, наконец, закончить обход всех экспонатов, как дверной колокольчик снова оповещает о прибытии гостьи.

— Да что же такое, — бурчит Донхёк и поворачивается к посетителю.

— Добрый день чего же…  
Высокий красивый парень показывает удостоверения.

— Специальный агент Ли Джено. Мне нужен список.  
Донхёк кивает и привычно достаёт журнал. Такое происходит не в первый раз и он знает, что делать без дальнейших разъяснений. Иногда весьма глупые люди используют купленное у него оружие в плохих целях и тогда полиция приходит к нему за именем, что закреплено за купленным оружием и записано в журнале Донхёка.

— Модель? — Джено даёт информацию по оружию и Хёк ищет нужную строку. Агент внезапно говорит:  
— Вас не мучает совесть?

Донхёк отрывается от журнала и не совсем понимает странный вопрос гостя.  
— Простите?

Джено пытается объяснить свой вопрос:  
— Вы продаёте оружие… Не боитесь кары небесной?

Рыжеволосый смеётся и мотает головой. Такие вопросы ему часто задавали и он привык к ним, уже даже не обижается.

— Я просто люблю оружие и этим зарабатываю на жизнь. Большинство моих покупателей — мажоры или коллекционеры, преступникам часто хватает ума не покупать законного оружие. Для этого есть чёрный рынок.  
Джено кивает, в словах парня есть смысл.

— Да уж, такие как Марк Ли у вас бы не купили оружие.

Донхёк дергается и поднимает взгляд на Джено.

— Вы всё-таки считаете его виновным? — осторожно спрашивает он. Тёмноволосый кивает и опирается на стол, невольно приближаясь ближе к Донхёку.

— Я занимаюсь его делом… Мы пока ничего не можем доказать, но я точно знаю, что он виновен. Этот подонок сколотил себе состояние, убивая и грабя, такие должны сидеть за решёткой, а не носить ролексы и обедать в дорогих ресторанах, — Ли обрывает сам себя, понимая, что поддался эмоциям и, возможно, сказал лишнего.

— Извини, я перегнул палку, — он зарылся в волосах, — Что там с именем?  
Донхёк сглотнул и вернулся к журналу.

— Ким Хёнсок, — парень записывает и поблагодарив уходит.

Донхёк остаётся наедине со своими мыслями и они съедают его. Он чувствует отголоски страха и вины – это беспокоит, не даёт забыть о всем.

Придётся ли ему когда-то ответить?

Парень решает не думать об этом, пока что. Он будет решать проблемы по мере их наступления.

***

В сумерках комнаты, где единственный источник света огромные окна на всю стену, сидели трое.

Молодой мужчина, можно даже сказать парень, устало смотрел на город за окном. Пару пуговиц на его белой рубашке были расстегнуты, рукава закатаны. В руке он держал бокал с алкоголем. Отпив глоток, тихо, но грубо произносит:  
— Какая крыса слила информацию? — сидящий рядом парень нахмурился.

— Минхён, я не думаю…

— А я думаю! — тон Ли повышается и парень покорно замолкает.

— Но Марк, я тоже не думаю, что это крыса, — качает головой Чон Джэхён — один из лучших адвокатов страны.

— Неужели? — саркастически отзывается Минхён и делает ещё один глоток.

— Если бы нас предали, ущерб был бы намного больше. Это всего лишь находка опытного журналиста, у них есть обвинение, но нет доказательств. И не будет. Поверь мне, я об этом позабочусь.

Тёмноволосый потёр глаза руками и вздохнул. Слишком много всего свалилось, и он не знал, как всё решить. Он был далеко не новеньким в этом деле, но ему, всё же, не хватает элементарного опыта, что приходит с возрастом.

— Хорошо, Джэхён. Я надеюсь на твою компетентность. Слишком многое поставлено на карту. Мы не можем так рисковать.

Адвокат кивает и уходит, оставляя Марка наедине с парнем в соседнем кресле. Через некоторое время, тот нарушает тишину:  
— Марк, ты должен отдохнуть. Ложись спать.  
У брюнета вырывается смешок и он качает головой.

— Увы, сон сейчас для меня роскошь.

— Если ты сейчас не ляжешь в свою кровать, я здесь всё сожгу к чертям собачьим, — гневно выдыхает его собеседник и кореец, смеясь, всё-таки поднимается, направляясь в спальню. 

Минхён знал, что тот мог спокойно выполнить сказанное – такой уж он был по характеру.

Несмотря на усталость, Марк не мог уснуть. Лежа в большой кровати он смотрел в потолок и думал. Много думал. В голову то и дело лезли воспоминания и дурные мысли.  
Почему-то вспоминалось детство. Время, когда он был сам по себе, и никто не мог ему помочь. Когда он ел один раз в два, а то и три дня. Когда он встретил его.

Парень полностью погрузился в прошлое:

Тринадцатилетний Марк не ел уже второй день и глядя на мужчину из-за угла, он собирался это исправить. Тот был явно богатым — дорогие часы и драгоценности, от которых у парня мурашки по коже: он даже не представлял сколько еды можно купить, продав эти вещицы. Богач о чём-то спорил по телефону и Ли решил, что это удачный момент, чтобы сделать задуманное. Парень резко выбегает из-за угла и не останавливаясь срывает золотой браслет с запястья мужчины. Когда вещь была у него в руках, он хотел убежать, но у владельца браслета была невероятная реакция. Он схватил младшего за воротник футболки и усмехнулся.

— Джонни, я перезвоню тебе, — мужчина отключил телефон и внимательно осмотрел воришку.

Марку было страшно, он знал, что в этом районе могут быть опасные люди.  
— Пустите меня! — зло выкрикнул паренёк, отчаянно пытаясь вырваться из сильной хватки.

— Эй-эй, спокойно! Ты мне нравишься… — задумчиво произнёс мужчина и посмотрел Марку в глаза, — Меня зовут Тэн. Хочешь быть моим учеником?


	3. Chapter 3

Утро начинается не с кофе, по крайней мере у Марка — тут нужно что покрепче. Он яростным взглядом следит за утренними новостями, где в разделе «Срочные новости» объявляют об одном из его предприятий, которое закрыли в результате внутренней коррупции заведения.

Телефон резким звуком вырывает его из мыслей и он берет трубку:  
— Да?

"— Марк, они не смогут обвинить тебя, ты всего лишь инвестор, владелец акций, ты не у дел", — быстро говорит Джэхён, запыхаясь.

— Ты несказанно порадовал меня. Утро доброе, Джэхён, — холодно тянет Ли, выключая телевизор. Даже если он не обвинён, но это очередной удар по его репутации и лишние убытки. Кто-то отчаянно хочет разрушить его империю.

"— Босс… Боюсь, тебя, всё-таки, заложили. Информация о грешках предприятия поступила из анонимного источника, пытаюсь выяснить кто это. Как только узнаю — позвоню, но это вряд ли из наших рядов".

— Хорошо, Джэ, держи меня все курсе.

Как только он положил трубку, в комнату зашёл секретарь:  
— Извините, Господин Ли, к вам Ким Доён.  
Марк немного удивлённо приподнял бровь. Кого-кого, а Доёна он не ожидал увидеть. Друг был занятой персоной и заходил только по важным поводам.

— Доён? Он не говорил цели визита? — нахмурился Минхён.

— Нет, Господин Ли.

— Хорошо, позови его, и принеси ещё виски, — секретарь кивает и скрывается за дверью. Тут же входит Ким и с приторной улыбкой садится в кресло напротив.

— Марк! Сколько лет сколько зим! Как твои дела? Я слышал у тебя сейчас проблемы… — тянет Доён и принимает алкоголь от зашедшего секретаря. Ли сжимает стакан и пристально смотрит на друга.

— Всё отлично, Доён. У нас небольшие конфликты с прессой, но я решу это в ближайшее время. Мужчина кивает и отпивает виски.

— Кстати, у меня для тебя подарок! — Ли поднимает бровь в немом вопросе, — Есть одним магазинчик — «Telum». Там замечательный выбор прекрасного оружия, — Марк застывает и на секунду в его глазах промелькнуло что-то, чего не мог объяснить Доён. Не обратив на это особого внимания, он достаёт коробку с кинжалом. — С днем рождения, козёл, — улыбается Доён. Ли смеётся и поднимает стакан, отпивая ещё глоток. Его день рождения был месяц назад. Доён был в своем стиле, — Но, вообще-то, я по делу… — лицо Кима тут же становится серьёзным.

***

— Ну же, Ренджун! Я так соскучился! — Ли быстро спускается по лестнице к своей машине, по пути пытаясь договориться с другом о встрече.

"— Я даже не знаю, Хёк…"

— Ренджун, ну пожалуйста, мы можем встретиться у меня! — друг на другом конце вздохнул. Вообще-то у него были важные дела, но Донхёк так сильно хотел встретиться, что отказать было сложно. Да и к тому же они действительно давно не виделись.

"— Ну хорошо, но только на 10 минут!Жди меня через пол часа." – Донхёк радостно улыбнулся и отправился в путь.

Когда он прибыл на место, то застал хмурого друга, что ждал его прямо под дверью закрытого магазина.

— Эй, какого я тебя жду уже десять минут?! — он был зол. Донхёк виновато улыбнулся и потрепал Хуана по волосам. Друг сразу остыл, хоть и пытался казаться всё ещё разозлённым.

— Извини, пробки. Проходи.

Они расположились внутри и Ли поставил чай и печенье на столик. Ренджун схватил одну и начал есть. Донхёк присел рядом и с улыбкой спросил:  
— Как дела? — китаец снова нахмурился.

— Полный завал. Дел по горло, куча проблем. Вообще без понятия, когда все придёт в норму, — Донхёк понимающе закивал. — Сам то как? – Донхёк делает глоток чая и пожимает плечами.

— Спокойно. Ничего особо не происходит, даже нечего тебе рассказать, – Ренджун хмыкнул.

— А как Джухён? — Хёк улыбнулся и в его глазах заискрило счастье.

— Всё отлично, она собирается в ближайшее время делать собственную выставку.— Хуан охнул.

— Правда? Это же круто! Поздравляю вас… — китаец помялся, но все же задал вопрос, — А что насчёт женитьбы? Ты не думал об этом? — улыбка с лица младшего тут же сошла. Он некоторое время молчал, обдумывая ответ, а потом неуверенно произнёс:  
— Ренджун я… Я не знаю. Я люблю её, но вот женитьба… Это очень серьёзный шаг, я не готов, – друг понимающе кивает. 

Тема брака была для Донхёка особенной и Ренджун не хотел давить на друга, просто тому нужно было напоминание, что время идёт и китаец был готов ему напоминать.

— Прости, что спросил, мне не следовало, — между ними повисает неловкая тишина и Джун внезапно поднимается. — Извини, мне нужно бежать. Хорошо посидели, желаю удачи с выставкой! — улыбается китаец и идёт к выходу.

— Тебе тоже! — попрощался Ли.

***

Марк стоит в своей гардеробной, подбирая галстук под цвет костюма. Рядом стоял как всегда Джэхён, молча наблюдая за боссом.

— Юно… — мужчина задумался, — я пойду к ней.  
Чон хмурится и делает пару шагов ближе.

— Ты уверен? Я бы не советовал обращаться к ней, – Марк раздраженно срывает галстук и берётся мерить другой.

— У меня нет выбора, она может мне помочь заткнуть немного прессу.

Джэхён кивает и отступает, хотя ему не нравилась эта затея – Красная королева была очень опасной и могущественной женщиной. Она глава одной из самых больших семей страны. Особа крайне хитрая и подступная, она всегда делала только то, что выгодно ей. Связаться с ней равносильно петле на шее, контролировать которую будет она.

— Учти, она всегда требует что-то взамен, — Ли кивает, — Ты сейчас к ней?

Марк, доволен выбором галстука, последний раз осматривает себя в зеркало и поворачивается к Юно.

— Да, но сначала мне нужно кое-куда заехать.

— Мне поехать с тобой? — уточняет мужчина, на что получает отрицательное мотание головой.

— Нет, я сам. Лучше свяжись с Сыченом — узнай финансовые новости.

— Понял, – Марк кивает напоследок и выходит из пентхауса.

По дороге он обдумывал: правильно ли он поступает?

Он сомневался. Что-то не давало ему покоя, подсказывало, что он делает поступок, который повлияет на его дальнейшую жизнь.

Но вот перед ним «Telum» и Марк решительно входит внутрь.

В голову ударяют воспоминания, они ещё настолько свежи в его памяти, всё как будто вчера, настолько реально, что накатывает приступ паники. Но он избавляется от лишних эмоций, когда видит Донхёка.

Первое, что проскакивает на лице Донхёка, когда он видит Марка — страх. Не удивление или непонимание, а именно страх. Будто он знал, что эта встреча должна случится.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — хрипит Хёк и Марк ухмыляется.

Донхёк выглядел таким… Другим. Это создавало резонанс в его сознании, ломало систему.

— Ты изменился, — спокойно произнёс Минхён.  
И тот действительно изменился. Перед ним больше не нерешительное дитя, парень напротив него уверен в себе и его взгляд колок как лезвие ножа. Донхёк распрямляет спину и пытается обуздать эмоции. Ему нечего бояться Марка, уверяет он себя.

— Прошло восемь лет, ты удивлён? — грубо отвечает рыжий.

Но изменился и сам Марк — он больше не испуганный ребёнок.

— Как поживаешь? — Ли позволил себе сесть на кресло и откинутся на его спинку, уверенно пожирая младшего взглядом.

— Всё хорошо и было бы вообще прекрасно, если бы ты убрался из моего магазина! — отвечает тот и гордо вскидывает голову, твердо смотря в чёрные глаза.

— Почему ты такой грубый, Донхёки? — младший недовольно хмурится, ведь ответ очевиден:  
— Потому, что ты преступник.

— И ты помог мне им стать, — ухмыляется брюнет. Прямо в точку. Глаза Донхёка запылали алым огнём и он сжал зубы.

— Не смей этого вспоминать! Я всего лишь дал тебе уйти!

Марк тихонько рассмеялся. Донхёк читался как открытая книга, он был такой простой, что можно даже позавидовать. В его жизни есть только черное и белое. Марк затрудняется ответить: "Хорошо это, или плохо?"

— Так тебя мучает твой поступок? Не беспокойся, я стал тем, кем я есть только благодаря себе, ты не имеешь к этому отношения. Если бы не мои навыки, полиция просто задержала бы меня.

Донхёк возмущенно подавился воздухом. Он не знал, злиться ему или радоваться, но этот парень был слишком наглым и самоуверенным.

— Тогда какого… — его гневную речь спокойно прерывают:  
— Как дела у Джухён? Как её выставка? — у Донхёка внутри что-то обрывается и он внезапно вспоминает, насколько опасный человек сидит в его кресле.

Его руки убивали сотни людей, его глаза видели моря слёз и крови.

Страх неприятным холодком разливается в груди и он тихо, но твёрдо отвечает:  
— Не смей мне угрожать.

Искренний интерес виднеется на лице брюнета и он, поднявшись, уверенно подходит к Донхёку – между их лицами считанные сантиметры. Младший с вызовом уставился на спокойного Марка, что медленно, но пристально рассматривал лицо Хёка.

— Ты забавляешь меня, — вдруг говорит он и Донхёк вспыхивает от злости.

— Я не твоя ручная зверушка! Тебе нечего здесь делать, так почему бы тебе не убраться?! — Ли кивает и разворачивается, чтобы уйти. В самых дверях он обернулся:  
— Ещё увидимся, Донхёки, — он улыбнулся и его чёрные глаза хитро прижмурились.

— Не смей прикасаться к Джухён! — кричит парень ему в спину и волнительно ищет телефон:  
— Джухён?.. У тебя все хорошо?.. Нет, ничего не случилось, просто у меня плохое предчувствие… Да, хорошо, до вечера… И я тебя, милая.

Донхёк облегченно выдыхает и опирается на стол. Он не понимал, откуда у него столько смелости. Но больше всего он не понимал вот что:  
Какого черта происходит?


	4. Chapter 4

Выйдя из «Telum», Марк садится в машину, где его уже ждёт его верный спутник.

— Зачем ты приехал к нему? — На лице Ренджуна ни капли интереса, но взгляд выжидающе уставился на друга.  
Марк молчит, он и сам не до конца знает ответ на этот вопрос.

— Понимаешь… Сначала меня очень тянуло вернуться сюда. В особенности увидеть его, понять, почему он меня отпустил. Но мне было страшно придти обратно, — парень задумчиво смотрит в окно, — А потом навалилось много проблем и забот – я совсем забыл это место. Я забыл его. А тут Доён со своим подарком, — Марк хмыкает без капли веселья, — мне отчаянно нужно было придти сюда, Ренджун.

— А зачем ты узнавал про Джухён? — парень пожимает плечами.

— Я хотел знать, чем живёт Донхёк, что для него важно. Просто любопытство, я не собираюсь ей вредить. Наоборот. Мне очень понравились её работы …

— Хёку это не понравится, — качает головой Хуан.

— Почему это?

— Он тебя ненавидит, — на лице Ли пробежала тень.

— Он меня боится, — Ренджун ничего не отвечает и Марк решает сменить тему:  
— Это неважно, важно лишь то, что ждёт нас впереди, – китаец отрывает взгляд от окна и безразлично смотрит на Ли.

— И что же нас ждёт?

Где-то через пол часа они подъехали к огромному особняку, которому место в ужастиках и на лице Ренджуна промелькнула паника. Этот дом был слишком ему знаком.

— Ты с ума сошёл?! Почему мы приехали сюда без охраны?! Она же убьёт нас!

— Не убьёт.

— Ты уверен? — с сомнением в голосе спросил Хуан.

— Нет, — улыбнулся Ли и вышел из машины. Ренджун чертыхнулся и поспешил следом.  
Перед входом в дом стояла высокая брюнетка. Она приказала поднять парням руки и тщательно обыскала их. Забрав их пистолеты, она отступила от двери.

— Проходите.

Дом был тёмным и мрачным, Ренджун подумал, что стоит предложить им купить лампы.

— Здесь всегда так мрачно? Или вам отключили свет за неуплату? — спросил он простодушно, чтобы разрядить обстановку, а Марк едва сдержал смешок. Девушка проигнорировала вопрос и молча довела парней до больших белых дверей, а потом поспешно удалилась. 

— Ренджун, с ней лучше держи язык за зубами, — предостерегает Ли, на что китаец хмыкает.

— Не тупой. Но если что-то случится, я тебя придушу, это ты нас сюда привёз, – Ли кивает и открывает дверь, проходя внутрь. 

Это была большая комната в красных оттенках, на стенах много старинных картин, на окнах тяжёлые бархатные шторы — эта особа не изменяла своим вкусами. Посредине комнаты стоял столик и два кресла, на одном из них сидела красивая девушка, возле неё стояла ещё одна брюнетка с револьвером. Как только Марк переступил порог, она направила на него оружие.

— Сыльги, опусти револьвер, — спокойно, с лёгкой полуулыбкой сказала девушка в кресле. Брюнетка не сводя пристального взгляда с парней, спрятала оружие и сложила руки на груди. Марк почтительно сделал небольшой поклон.

— Давно не виделись, Айрин, — шатенка откинулась на спинку кресла и взяла в руки бокал красного вина. У неё всё было красным: помада, платье, даже ее руки были красными от крови, пусть этого и не видно. Красным было абсолютно всё в её жизни. Недаром её называли Красной королевой.

— Присаживайся, Марк, — Ли садится напротив, Хуан остаётся стоять рядом. — Я тебя внимательно слушаю.

Её голос был спокоен, а взгляд уверенным – Марк искренне восхищался ей. Айрин смогла подняться с нуля до таких высот, будучи девушкой в их тяжёлом преступном мире. Она держала в страхе весь город, а то и больше.  
Но вместе с восхищением она вызывала отголоски страха в его холодном сердце. Никогда нельзя знать наверняка, что у неё на уме. У Айрин не было друзей, только непостоянные союзники и это стало одним из секретов ее успеха. Работать с ней было опасно – для неё не существует понятия жалости или привязанности, только холодный расчет. Марк это прекрасно понимал и он так же осознавал весь риск его просьбы. Но ему действительно нужна была помощь. Так что он прокашлялся и уверенно начал говорить.

— Как ты знаешь, у меня возникли небольшие проблемы… — девушка кивнула. О проблемах Ли наслышан весь Сеул, каждая собака знала, что его империя ходит по краю и вот-вот упадёт в тартары. Она ждала его, предвидела эту встречу задолго до того, как на это решился сам Марк. — Мне нужна твоя помощь, Айрин, — глаза шатенки заинтересовано заблестели и она подалась ближе.

— Что я могу сделать?

— Мне нужны твои связи. Только ты вправе заткнуть прессу. Они создают много шума, вокруг меня слишком много скандалов. Мне нужна тишина, чтобы восстановить репутацию и этого не случится, если СМИ продолжат рыть мне могилу, — Айрин нахмурилась.

— Я могу заставить прессу прекратить копать, но знай, что у тебя есть проблемы поважнее.  
Марк нахмурился и переглянулся с Ренджуном. 

Ничего серьёзного он не слышал, что может быть серьёзней врага в лице прессы?

— О чём ты? — Сыльги подала Айрин папку и та швырнула её на столик. 

— На тебя завели дело. Спецагент Ли Джено получил право привлекать любые ресурсы для расследования твоих грешков. Я просмотрела его биографию и знаешь, Марк, тебе стоит его опасаться. Парень довольно настойчив – он доведёт дело до конца.

Ли хмуро просмотрел содержимое папки и чертыхнулся – это не входило в его планы. Никто не мог подумать, что всё это выльется в дело. Одно дело запугать СМИ и совсем другое обуздать полицию. Это действительно проблема, если они будут искать как следует, рано или поздно они что-то найдут.

— Спасибо за информацию и за помощь, Айрин. Что я могу сделать взамен? — интересуется брюнет, на что девушка просто поднялась и, подойдя к парню до неприличного близко, провела кончиками пальцев по его подбородку.

— Чего я хочу взамен? — они встретились взглядами и на губах Айрин заиграла лёгкая улыбка. Она резко отстранилась и пошла к выходу. — Если мне что-то понадобится, я тебе сообщу. До встречи, Марк!

Выйдя из поместья, Минхён был немного растерянным. Слишком уж странное было поведение Айрин. Ренджуну тоже это не нравилось, и хоть он не говорил этого вслух, парень считал, что услуга королевы вылезет им боком.

— Кстати, Ренджун. Там сегодня Джэмин должен подвезти новую партию оружия, можешь принять? — Хуан кивает и проводив Ли до машины, вызывает себе такси на нужный склад.

На уходящих гостей из окна второго этажа смотрела Айрин, попивая вино из бокала. Стоящая рядом Сыльги нахмурилась:  
— Айрин, ты уверена?

— Поверь детка, Марк нам очень сгодится в будущем. Он станет хорошим союзником.  
Брюнетка подавила вздох. 

— Как знаешь. Просто будь осторожнее.

***

Ренджун подъехал к нужному складу и поздоровался с водителем и охранниками. Двое из них пошли провести Ренджуна внутрь. Китаец уверенно заходит внутрь и видит сидящего на одной из многочисленных коробок Джэмина.

— Хэй, Джунни, давно не виделись! — На сверкает голливудской улыбкой и радостно машет рукой. Ренджун закатывает глаза и отпускает охрану. Как только дверь за головорезами закрывается, Джэмин вдруг подрывается и стремительно идёт к Ренджуну, а потом целует брюнета и нежно подхватив его за бёдра, прижимает к ближайшей стенке. Они целуются долго и жадно, кусая, а потом зализывая губы. Ощущения фейерверками отдаются в животе и остротой ножа в сердце. Джэмин выцеловует каждый сантиметр любимого лица и вдыхает родной запах, зарываясь носом в волосы, а потом снова целует красные губы. Когда воздуха не хватает, На отстраняется и тихо шепчет:  
— Я так скучал, малыш, — Хуан зарывается рукой в его осветленные волосы и прижимается лбом ко лбу Джэмина. Между ними много тайн и любви, море недосказанности и слез. Всё, что у них есть – это вера, надежда и любовь. Ренджун бы хотел сказать, что большего и не надо, но это будет самой большой ложью в его жизни, потому, что ему просто нужен Джэмин. Домашний и нежный Джэмин в их тёплой кровати, а не холодная стенка склада. Обидно до слез, потому Ренджун обнимает крепче и старается не сорваться.

— Я тоже скучал... — Китаец позволяет себе ещё пару мучительно приятных поцелуев, а потом расстроенно говорит, что ему пора. На отстраняется и тяжело смотрит на Хуана. Они вынуждены скрывать свои отношения, ждать от партии к партии, обходится пятью минутами вместе. Это было тяжело и Джэмин не знал, насколько его ещё хватит, как и Ренджун, которому отчаянно хочется больше побыть со своим парнем, получить больше, чем пару чертовых поцелуев. Но он просто с любовью проводит рукой по светлому лицу и быстро целует на прощание.  
Хуан даже не проверяет оружие — доверяет Джэмину на все 100%.

Уже уходя, Ренджун долго посмотрел на Джэмина, а тот лишь расстроено опустил голову и зарылся рукой в волосах.  
О них никто не должен узнать и они сделают всё для этого возможное.

***

Джэхён, вообще-то, был адвокатом. Он прилежно учился и был лучшим при выпуске. Он собирался стать успешным адвокатом и получать хорошие деньги, а потом завести семью и быть просто обычным счастливым человеком. И если первые два пункта кое-как ещё были в его теперешней жизни, остального ему ещё долго не видать.  
Потому, что он встретил Марка, стал работать на него.

Кто однажды стал его сообщником, больше никогда не мог вернуться к нормальной жизни.

Поэтому он сейчас пытается выбить из жалкого журналиста хоть какую-то информацию – тот орал как не в себя, у Юно даже разболелась голова.

— Йери! — окликает он свою помощницу. Та вообще была незаменимым человеком и всегда молча, без лишних вопросов, выполняла сказанное – Юно действительно ценил это. 

Девушка с осветленным карэ тут же подходит на оклик к мужчине:  
— Принеси мне таблетку от головной боли и воды.  
Блондинка кивает и удаляется, а Джэхён раздраженно достаёт пистолет:  
— Последний шанс: или ты говоришь кто слил вам информацию или пуля из этого пистолета окажется у тебя в голове.  
Перепуганный мужчина дёргается, а потом в ужасе кричит:  
— Ладно ладно! Я скажу! Я-я не знаю его имени, видел только лицо. Он такой высокий, брюнет. На аристократа похож.  
У Юно плохое предчувствие и он достаёт телефон. Через пару секунд поиска он показывает мужчине фото.

— Это он?  
Журналист кивает и Чон хмурится ещё больше. В комнату вернулась Йери и в этот момент Джэхён выпускает пулю прямо в голову мужчины. И глазом не моргнув, блондинка подаёт Юно таблетку и тот поблагодарив девушку, принимает её. Потом он достаёт телефон и делает звонок.

— Марк, у меня не очень хорошие новости…

***

Когда Донхёк заходит в свою квартиру, он чувствует горькую смесь облегчения, тревоги и страха. Он чувствует запах краски и это действует успокаивающе, парень улыбнулся и зашёл вглубь квартиры. В гостиной рисовала Джухён и Ли подошёл к ней. Донхёк прижал её к себе со спины и поцеловал в оголенное футболкой плечо.

— Я так люблю тебя, Джу, — прошептал он ей и закрыв глаза, крепко её обнял.

— Эй, что с тобой? — Джухён отстранилась и повернулась к Хёку лицом. Она беспокойно прикоснулась ладонями к его щекам. — Милый, тебя что-то беспокоит. Скажи мне, что случилось? — парень сглотнул и посмотрел ей в глаза.

— Если бы я знал, Джухён… Что-то очень нехорошее назревает. Я чувствую это. И мне страшно, — он взял её за руку, — Я боюсь потерять тебя, – девушка непонимающе гладит лицо парня кончиками пальцев и тихо шепчет:   
— Не бойся… Я обещаю, что никогда тебя не покину. Донхёк, верь мне – всё будет хорошо. Ты ведь веришь мне? — Ли кивает и прижав руку Джухён к своему лицу шепчет в ответ:  
— Верю. Конечно же я верю тебе…

В ту ночь Донхёк не мог уснуть и все думал о том, что в его жизни появился такой опасный человек как Марк и что он знает о Джухён.

Куда приведёт его жизнь?

Что он найдёт и что потеряет?

Неизвестность пугала, заставляя желать снова стать ребёнком, когда ты всё видишь как чёрное и белое, а ещё лучше — розовое, что бы просто наслаждаться жизнью, а не думать о том, что ты интересуешь чертового преступника. Он собирался сделать сумасшедшую вещь… Правильно ли он поступит или это будет величайшая его ошибка? Донхёк слишком боится думать об этом, потому просто прижимается к Джухён ближе и пытается провалиться в грёзы.

***

Марк залетает в кабинет Джэхёна весь в бешенстве. Он бьёт по столу и тяжело дышит, как раненый зверь. Джэхён смотрел на разъяренного Ли и понимал, что суждение о его хладнокровии в корне не правильно. Потому, что парню перед ним больно, потому что парня перед ним предали.

Марк Ли заложник принципов.

Марк Ли не прощает измены.

— Скажи мне, что я неправильно расслышал, — На лице Юно было лишь сожаление.

— Прости, но это правда. Тебя сдал прессе Ким Доён. Он предал тебя.

Марку нужно ровно минута, чтобы  
избавиться от ненужных эмоций. Он поднимает холодный взгляд на Чона.

— Звони Ренджуну, мы нанесем визит моему старому другу, — в его голосе звенела сталь и Джэхён почти восхищенно посмотрел на босса.

— Какие-то особые указания? — уточняет адвокат и в глазах Марка полыхает само пламя преисподней.

— Побольше бензина.

Когда они врываются в особняк Доёна на окраине Сеула, хозяина нет дома. Люди Марка обезвреживают охрану и он довольно кивает, обводя взглядом дом. Ренджун рядом хмуро делает тоже самое.

— Марк, ты уверен? — спокойно спрашивает он. Ли переводит взгляд на друга и у них происходит немой диалог. Это не сложно, они почти 10 лет доверяют друг другу жизни. Но Марк отводит взгляд и обращается к Хуану слишком холодно.

— Облейте все бензином. Сейчас.  
Китаец молча идёт исполнять указание, пока Ли устраивается во главе большого стола, там, где обычно сидит Доён.  
Через час слышно звук машины и Минхён достаёт пистолет. Когда Доён заходит в дом, он видит много людей, Ренджуна с канистрой и Марка с пистолетом. Доён не дурак.

— Марк…

— Знаешь, Доён, — резко перебивает его Ли, — больше всего в людях я ценю верность и честность. И ты предал сразу два моих принципа, – Доён бледнеет, но остаётся стоять ровно, гордо смотря на Марка. — Я не хочу знать почему или другие детали твоего подлого поведения, пожалуйста, не разочаровывай меня ещё больше. Просто дай мне это закончить. Ким все ещё стоял на месте, не предпринимая абсолютно ничего. Он знал, что шансов нет, он проиграл.

Шах и мат.

— Доён, закончи свою жизнь достойно. Нет смысла сопротивляться, – мужчина это действительно понимает. Он садится на место Марка и облизывает сухие губы.

— Можно мне вина? – Марк наливает другу красную жидкость и отходит на пару метров.

— Ренджун, — парень подходит к Киму и обливает его жидкостью из канистры.  
Доён сглатывает и напоследок обводит всех взглядом. Джэхён смотрит с сожалением – он был хорошо знаком с Кимом и никак не ожидал от того предательства. Ренджун спокоен, он был профессионалом, ничего не выдавало его внутренних тревог. А вот Марк всегда был закрытой книгой. И вот сейчас его тоже было невозможно понять. Зол ли он? Или же он сожалеет? Страшно? Больно? Обидно?

— Знаешь, Марк… Я действительно благодарен тебе за годы дружбы. Я ценю это. Спасибо, — слабо улыбается мужчина.

— Прощай, Доён, — говорит Ли и уходит, за ним уходят и все остальные. Выйдя из дома, Марк останавливается на пороге и достаёт зажигалку.

— Бум, — холодно говорит он и бросает её внутрь.

Всё кончено, все мосты сожжены.

Но эффект бабочки не даст Марку покоя и он понимает, что всё только начинается.


	5. Chapter 5

— Донхёк? Донхёк! Земля вызывает Донхёка! — говорит Джухён и парень удивлённо отрывает взгляд от одной точки.

— Прости? — девушка улыбается и зарывается рукой в его волосы.

— Что с тобой? Ты о чём-то очень задумался, — Донхёк пытается улыбнуться в ответ. Он действительно задумался и о довольно важных вещах, но ей об этом знать не обязательно. Врать нехорошо, но ведь Донхёк и не врал. Просто не договаривал.

— Тебе показалось, я просто не выспался. Какие планы? — блондинка жуёт хлопья и задумчиво говорит:  
— Мне нужно дорисовать картину и договориться на счёт выставки. А у тебя? — Ли поднимается и целует девушку в лоб. Потом хватает пиджак со стула и смотрит на часы.

— Ничего особенного. Мне нужно бежать, целую, — Джухён улыбается и машет рукой.

— Удачи! – Донхёк думает, что та ему понадобится.

Всё ещё не веря, что он это действительно делает, Донхёк наклоняется перед стойкой:  
— Извините? – Девушка в форме приветливо улыбается:  
— Чем могу помочь? — руки потеют, а сердце бьётся в бешеном темпе, но парень говорит:  
— Мне нужен специальный агент Ли Джено, — девушка кивает и встаёт с места.

— Подождите секунду, – через пару минут она вернулась и попросила следовать за ней.

Донхёка провели в комнату и попросили ждать там. Нервно кусая губу, парень сел на стул и попытался выровнять дыхание. Где-то через пару минут в помещение заходит Джено и хмурится, увидев Донхёка.

— Что ты здесь делаешь?

— Мы можем поговорить? — Джено кивает и закрывает дверь, садясь напротив Донхёка.

— О чём? — у него был последний шанс сохранить всё как есть, не делать глупостей и не навлекать на себя опасность, но Хёк сжимает кулаки и выдыхает:  
— Джено… Могу я присоединится к расследованию по делу Марка Ли? — брови агента приподнимаются вверх и он с интересом смотрит на собеседника.

— С чего бы это? Какая тебе из этого выгода? — Донхёк отводит взгляд и тщательно обдумывает ответ. Не может же он сказать правду? Он не готов к этому. Да он даже себе самому не всё может объяснить. Но и соврать он не согласен. Донхёк не хотел строить их отношения с Джено на лжи.

— Могу я пока оставить это в тайне? — Джено щурится, но кивает.

— Это твоё право. Главное, чтобы это не помешало делу. Это ведь не мешает? – честно говоря, Донхёк не был в этом уверен.

— Не думаю, что это помешает, — тем не менее отвечает он.

— Хорошо. Что ты можешь предложить? – Донхёк усмехнулся. Он мог не так много, но всё же кое-что мог.

— Для начала, я знаком с самым крупным поставщиком оружия на чёрном рынке, – Джено усмехается в ответ.

***

В гостиную молча заходит Ренджун и отдаёт Марку отчёт Сычена. Также молча он забирает пустой стакан со столика и собирается уйти, как Марк его окликает:  
— Я знаю, что ты винишь меня, — Хуан останавливается и поворачивается к Ли. Он долго смотрит на его лицо, как будто пытаясь разгадать загадку и найти ответы на свои вопросы. Напряжённое молчание между ними затянулось. Наконец китаец говорит:  
— Я не виню тебя. Возможно, я зол или расстроен. Но я не могу винить тебя, потому, что знаю, что ты поступил правильно. Возможно, что-то внутри меня с этим не соглашается, но я понимаю, что ты должен был.

Марк устало смотрит на друга. Он был невероятно благодарен ему за поддержку и понимание, ведь иногда этого так не хватало. Иногда другого выхода нет и Марк, вместо поддержки, получает лишь осуждение. Это ранит. Марк был благодарен за то, что в его жизни был Ренджун.

— Спасибо, – Ренджун подходит к Ли и сжимает его плечо.

— Я знаю, тебе трудно. Ты действительно доверял Доёну и я не виню тебя, знай это. Ты поступил правильно.

Они снова молчат, но теперь не напряжённо, скорее успокаивающе, с долей поддержки. Их дружба проходила и не такие трудности и пройдёт ещё много в будущем, но они могли положиться друг на друга.

Марк успевает погрузиться в мысли, когда Ренджун снова нарушает тишину:  
— Кстати, ты не забыл о приёме? — Ли хмурится. Его наставник, Тэн, устраивает ежегодный бал, и у Марка это совсем вылетело из головы. В свете событий это, конечно, неудивительно, но он должен был помнить о приёме.

— Забыл, – китаец кивает и идёт к выходу.

— Я попрошу Йери подготовить костюм, будь готов через два часа.

Через два с половиной часа, Марк весь при параде садится в машину, где его уже ждёт Ренджун, что также был подготовлен к вечеру. Ли поправляет запонки на рубашке и приказывает водителю ехать.

— Если честно, я не настроен на веселье, – Ренджун смотрит на него тяжёло и берёт за руку.

— Я знаю. Но ты не можешь пропустить ежегодный приём Тэна. К тому же, тебе нужно отвлечься.

Брюнет кривится, но больше ничего не говорит, и остаток дороги они проводят в тишине. Приехав на место, Хуан охнул:  
— Ничего себе. В этом году он не пожалел денег, — Марк хмыкает и осматривает богатый особняк с бассейном. Везде ходили люди, женщины и мужчины, невероятно богатые люди и мелкие бандиты. Много еды и ещё больше выпивки, дым и свет гирлянд. К ним подходит официант и Ренджун берет два стакана шампанского:  
— За наше будущее! — говорит Хуан и Марк, ухмыльнувшись, выпивает жидкость.

— Ты не уточнил за какое будущее, — заметил Марк.

— Будем надеяться, что за хорошее, — отвечает китаец, а Ли хмыкает.

— Тогда тебе достаточно просто быть рядом, — говорит Минхён и идёт вперёд. Ренджун улыбается и догоняет друга, что уже отправился вглубь толпы.

— Марк! — парень оборачивается на голос и расплывается в улыбке. К ним подходит стройный мужчина в стильном и дорогом костюме. Сколько воспоминаний было связано с этим человеком, сколько всего он сделал, чтобы Марк стал тем, кем он является сейчас.

— Тэн, — Ли обнимает старшего и тот, смеясь ученику на ухо, обнимает в ответ.

— Ты теперь весь в делах, мне даже некогда тебя увидеть! — жалуется мужчина, младший кивает и приветствует Тэёна — адвоката и правую руку наставника.

— Ренджун, ты так вырос! — улыбается таец и Хуан смущенно улыбается в ответ. Осмотревшись, Тэн обращается к Марку:  
— А где Джэхён?

— У него были срочные дела, он не смог приехать, – Тэн поджимает губы.

— Очень жаль, Тэён хотел его увидеть. Как твои дела, сын? — Марк дернулся — он не любил, когда Тэн называл его своим сыном. — Появилась ли у тебя девушка? Парень?

Ли закатывает глаза: может Тэн и не был его отцом, но вёл себя также надоедливо.

— Тэн, какие отношения, о чём ты? Мне некогда даже передохнуть, проблем по горло. Да и не считаю я, что такому человеку как я нужны отношения…

— Вторая половинка нужна каждому, — в улыбке старшего проскальзывает нежность и он незаметно касается руки рядом стоящего Тэёна. — Марк, любовь способна исцелить!

— Она также способна убить, — сухо отвечает Марк. Тема чувств была чем-то неприятным для него, но Тэн никак не успокоится. — Прошу меня извинить, — он уходит, а Тэн лишь вздыхает.

— Ну вот, мы опять ссоримся по этому поводу. Ренджун, неужели у него и правда никого нет? — брюнет пожимает плечами.

— Скорее всего. Будь я на его месте, не сказал бы об отношениях.

— Даже тебе? — Хуан нервно кусает губу.  
— Даже мне, – Ренджун извиняется и идёт на поиски Марка, как вдруг сталкивается с кем-то:  
— Извини… Джэмин? — выдыхает китаец и пытается совладать с эмоциями. Блондин нервно улыбается и тоже извиняется.

— Какая встреча… Марк тоже здесь? — Ренджун кивает и на лицо Нападает тень разочарования. Он берёт два бокала шампанского со столика и подаёт Хуану.

— Как дела? — китаец нервничает, они первый раз встречаются при такой толпе, страх выдать их отношения сковывал тело и разум.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — Джэмин улыбается и отпивает шампанского.

— Тоже, что и ты… — его взгляд уходит в сторону и он говорит:

— А вот и Марк! — парень подходит к ним и здоровается с торговцем.

— Джэмин, последняя партия была прекрасной.— замечает Марк, а тот театрально поклонился.

— Качество — главное в нашем деле, — улыбается Джэмин. — Прошу меня извинить.

Парень удаляется и остаток вечера проходит в скучном питье шампанского и ленивых разговорах ни о чём.

***

— Как ты предлагаешь задержать Джэмина? — интересуется Джено и Донхёк хитро жмурит глаза.

— Я знаю один склад, где он принимает обычных покупателей. Нам нужно взломать его базу данных, выбрать время встречи и устранить небольшого покупателя. Всё нужно сделать по-тихому. Если он не хочет за решётку, думаю, скажет, что Марк его клиент.

— Что же… Это рискованно, — вздохнул Ли. Но другой зацепки у них не было, так что нужно было действовать.

— У тебя есть знакомый хакер? — Джено мысленно взвешивал все за и против, а потом потянулся за телефоном.

— Алло, Ченлэ, привет... Ты можешь приехать ко мне в участок?.. Окей, жду. Спасибо, — он отключился и повернулся к Донхёку.

— Чжон Ченлэ — это самый лучший хакер, которого я встречал. Мы можем ему доверять, — Донхёк кивает и просит чашку кофе.

Через пол часа в комнату заходит парень — блондин лет 18-19 с ноутбуком в руках. На нём была толстовка с нелепым детским принтом, шорты выше колена и яркие гольфы в разноцветную полоску. Джено поднимается и пожимает парню руку.

— Донхёк — это Ченлэ, мой племянник и наш новый хакер, — Ли подрывается с места и возмущённо обращается к агенту:  
— Ты серьёзно?! Он же ребёнок! — блондин хмурится и перебивает старшего:  
— Вообще-то я не ребёнок! Дядя, что происходит? – Джено просит всех успокоится и сесть, чтобы нормально поговорить.

— Ченлэ, у меня есть работа для тебя. Я заплачу тебе, только не говори маме, — интерес вспыхнул в глазах парня. Донхёк недовольно откинулся на стуле — ему абсолютно не нравилась затея Джено.

— Что я должен делать? – Джено улыбнулся.

— Это тайное расследование. Ты не должен никому говорить, понял? — Чжон кивает. — Ты нам нужен как хакер, на данный момент, чтобы взломать базу данных одного человека. Ченлэ, ты сможешь это сделать? — на лице китайца возникла несколько зловещая улыбка.

— Ты ещё спрашиваешь?

Парень начал спрашивать у Донхёка всю известную ему информацию, а потом хмуро обратился к Джено:  
— Хэй, у нас проблемы. Чтобы взломать систему, мне нужен доступ к их компьютеру. Ты можешь мне это устроить? — Джено переглянулся с Донхёком и потёр переносицу. Это было почти нереально.

— Я что-то придумаю, — он вышел из кабинета, чтобы сделать себе кофе. В приёмной был шум, дежурный тащил какого-то паренька за стол, а потом силой посадив, начал на него кричать. Джено заинтересовано подошёл к ним.

— Чонсок, что происходит? — офицер устало перевёл взгляд на коллегу.

— Да этот вот, — он указал на парня, сидящего на стуле. На нем была чёрная толстовка с капюшоном и джинсы, на лице серьёзная ссадина и разбитая губа – несовершеннолетний вор. К нам уже не первый раз попадает. Уже не знаю, как с ним говорить! — возмущённо объявляет мужчина и Джено понимающе кивает.

— Можно я с ним поговорю? — Чонсок удивляется, но кивает и встаёт со стула, уступая Ли. Тот садится и легко улыбается. — Как тебя зовут? — парнишка враждебно посмотрел на него колким взглядом, но всё же тихо произнёс:  
— Джисон. Меня зовут Пак Джисон.

— Хорошо, Джисон. Ты можешь мне рассказать о себе? — парень ухмыльнулся и тут же прошипел от боли в губе.

— Так я вам и сказал! — в глазах парня был вызов и он вздернул подбородок.  
Джено приблизился ближе и тихо прошептал Паку в лицо:  
— Послушай, Джисон. Я могу выпустить тебя, но я подумаю об этом только если ты мне всё расскажешь. Сейчас, — Ли откинулся на стуле и внимательно посмотрел на младшего. — Я слушаю.

Джисон немного поразмыслив, всё-таки, кивает и неуверенно говорит:  
— Да что рассказывать то. Я просто уличный вор, ничего особенного, живу как могу.

— Сколько ты уже таким занимаешься?

— Да сколько себя помню. Я уличный сирота, всегда сам по себе, – Джено кивает, как будто записывая всё в мысленный блокнот.

— Значит, ты ловкий? — Джисон хохотнул.

— Ну, думаю, немного, если я до сих пор жив, – Ли с интересом приблизился к младшему.

— Если я захочу обменять твою свободу на информацию, что ты можешь предложить? — Пак хмурится. Что он, простой вор, может предложить?

— Я не знаю? Я могу быть вашими ушами и глазами, мы, ребята с улицы, доверяем друг другу, это касается и информации.  
Джено кивает и поднимается, подросток выжидающе смотрит на того снизу вверх.

— Джисон, у меня есть работа для тебя. 

***

— Это сумасшествие… — выдыхает Пак, а Ченлэ согласно кивает.

— Я тоже это им говорю! Там ведь не дураки работают! — Донхёк качает головой: план действительно вышел чертовски рискован. Они не могут действовать не продумано. Да и команда у них не была профессиональна, Ли не хотел рисковать малыми. Джено тоже это понимал, но он был уверен в ребятах.

— У нас нет другого выхода. По-другому мы не сможем взять Джэмина. Мы можем напасть отрядом на склад, но где гарантия, что он там будет. Так что… Выбора нет, начинаем послезавтра. Приготовьтесь, ребята.


	6. Chapter 6

Ренджун резко врывается в кабинет Марка и тот недоуменно поднимает голову от бумаг – друг был перевозбужден, в его глазах горел огонь азарта. Видеть его таким можно было не часто, обычно парень очень спокойный.

— Что-то случилось, Ренджун? — обеспокоенно спрашивает Ли, но Хуан лишь улыбается и запрыгивает на стол, весело болтая ногами:  
— Ещё как случилось! — парень бросил папку на стол. — Просмотри на это! – Марк растерянно берёт бумаги и начинает читать.

— Найдена картина... Выставлена как экспонат… Что ты хочешь мне сказать? — поднимает брюнет взгляд и Ренджун ухмыляется.

— Ну же, Марк! Ты с этими бумагами совсем забыл о веселье. А ты, вообще-то, преступник!

Ли качает головой. Он то преступник, но бумаги сами себя не подпишут, работники сами себя не проконтролируют, дела сами себя не сделают, а проблемы сами себя не решат. 

— Я не думаю, что это хорошая идея, – Ренджун закатывает глаза и указывает на фото картины в газете.

— Ну же! Давай её украдем! Я знаю, что ты хочешь! Это же та самая картина! — в глазах Ли зажглись искорки интереса. Он внимательнее изучил статью.

— Это действительно она? — друг кивает. Они очень долго искали эту картину. Она была более чем ценной — это должен был быть подарок Марку от его наставника на 16 день рождения, но полотно наглым образом украли и никто из людей Ли не мог её найти, до сегоднешнего дня. Минхён не хотел упускать возможность вернуть то, что принадлежало ему. — Что же… Повеселимся, — Ренджун азартно рассмеялся и подмигнул другу.

— Я звоню Куну.

Через полчаса в кабинет зашёл красивый парень с волосами цвета серебра и ноутбуком в руках.

— Вы сумасшедшие, — усмехается он, — но я рад вернуться, босс. Уже начал думать, что ты нашёл мне замену. – Марк поднимается с места и с улыбкой пожимает парню руку.

— Как можно! Ты незаменим, Кун. С возвращением! – Кун сел за стол и открыл свой ноутбук

— Так… Какой план?

***

— Раз-раз, — Марк постучал по наушнику в ухе. Приготовления шли полным ходом: Кун уже настраивался на системы музея, Ренджун проверял оружие, Джэхён работал над алиби.

Всё должно быть безупречно.

— Йери, ещё раз: ты должна подойти к охраннику и спросить любую мелочь, что отвлечёт его, поняла? — Марк пытался привлечь внимание блондинки, но та, продолжая красить ресницы, промычала:  
— Конечно я поняла. Босс, за кого ты меня принимаешь? – Ли хмыкнул и кивнул: действительно, чего это он так возится с ними. Профи же.

Всё ещё раз проверив, они решительно вылезли из фургона. Ренджун и Марк натянули капюшоны, а девушка поправила волосы.

— Начинаем, — сказал Марк и уверенно пошёл к зданию.

Возле входа в музей стоял одинокий охранник, музей никто не собирался грабить и он спокойно водил глазами за ночными огнями от машин. Йери тут же включила режим блондинки и неуверенно подошла к мужчине:  
— Извините! — охранник повернулся к девушке и та очаровательно улыбнулась. — Я потерялась и не знаю, как найти нужное место!  
Мужчина оживился и радостно подошёл ближе.

— Чем я могу вам помочь? — подарив ему ещё одну улыбку, Йери начала объяснять куда ей нужно, тем самым отвлекая его от входа.

Тем временем, Марк с Ренджуном осторожно пробрались внутрь здания.

— Кун? — прошептал Хуан. Голос хакера прозвучал в ухе:  
"— Я буду отключать камеры по мере вашего продвижения, так что идите в одном темпе".

Парни кивают и начинают тихо ступать по полу. Шаги эхом отзываются по коридорам, пока они пересекают бесконечные галереи и залы. Массивные картины и хрупкие статуи, драгоценности и дверные рукописи — всё это заставляет задержать дыхание от восхищения. 

Марк коснулся локтя застывшего Ренджуна, и тот растерянно обращает на спутника взгляд:  
— Не время, — почти беззвучно прошептал парень и шагнул дальше — перед ними была большая дверь с кодом и Ли напряжённо стал осматривать табло: им нужно было пройти дальше.

"— Дай мне минуту", — прозвучало в наушнику и парни переглянулись: у них не было минуты. Вот-вот начнётся обход, и им нужно всё закончить раньше. Но к счастью, Кун быстро находит решение и вдруг смеётся. Марк недоуменно пытается понять причину смеха хакера, пока тот не говорит:  
"— Либо они считают нас идиотами, либо сами ими являются. Слушай сюда, босс. Эта дверь работает только при наличии электричества, но я не могу отключить свет надолго, потому, что нас заметят. У тебя будет секунда, чтобы толкнуть дверь вместе со мной, понятно?" — Ли кивает и хватается за ручку. По его лицу стекали капельки пота и он усмехнулся сам себе — он теряет форму. Ли сейчас нервничает как первый раз, стыдно даже себе признаться. 

Теперь он ясно понимал, что имел в виду Ренджун, говоря, что бумаги его поглотили. Он стал больше бизнесменом, чем преступником и это злило его. Всё-таки, выйти на охоту, как в старые добрые времена, было верным решением.

"— Босс, готов? По команде. Три… Два… Один!" — на секунду тусклые лампы мигнули и брюнет резко навалился на дверь. Та отворилась и двое парней выдохнули.

"— У вас есть не больше двадцати минут, парни" — вещает Кун и замолкает, оставляя их наедине с прекрасной картиной, но их отделяли весьма опасные датчики движения и Марк еле слышно чертыхнулся: он был далеко не акробатом. Хуан положил руку на плечо друга и весело подмигнул, а потом плавно начал прогибаться под красными лучами. Он пластично избегал опасных участков и грациозно продвигался всё дальше. Ли улыбнулся: чтобы он делал без этого парня, он был настоящей находкой, профессионалом своего дела. Кто знает, был бы Марк вообще жив сейчас, если бы они с Ренджуном не встретились бы тогда.

Ренджун, преодолев препятствия в виде датчиков, нахмуренно осматривал картину, что находилась под колбой. Он прижал наушник к уху, а потом стал на колени и начал вводить цифры в дисплей. На нём загорелся зелёный свет и китаец волнительно откинул колбу.

Картина была невероятной и было весьма очевидно, почему Марк хотел именно её: прекрасная девушка на картине приковывала к себе взгляд, не давая перевести дыхание, золотые краски на полотне игриво отсвечивали, создавая магию искусства. 

Подавив восхищённый вздох, Ренджун осторожно берёт картину и сталкивается с главной проблемой вечера: как пронести её сквозь датчики. Парень растерянно смотрит на Марка, прося помощи, и тот кивает. Он приседает и руками показывает, что нужно делать. Между полом и красными лучами было небольшое расстояние: слишком маленькое для человека, но вполне большое для картины. Ренджун с сомнением посмотрел на друга, но тот лишь нетерпеливо махнул руками, подгоняя китайца. Хуан кивает и запускает картину скользить картину по гладкому полу. Ли аккуратно ловит её и молча указывает Ренджуну возвращаться.

"— Пять минут, я отключаю для вас камеры. Ждём вас у входа" — нервно лепечет Кун и парни вместе с картиной идут к выходу.

Они выбегают из музея и проворно запрыгивают в фургон, что тут же трогается и гонит подальше. Ренджун снимает маску с лица и восхищенно вскрикивает:  
— Мы сделали это! — его глаза горели, Ли был знаком этот огонь — это был азарт, острое осознание опасности, что миновала. Он потрепал парня по волосам.

— Ты хорошо поработал, Ренджун, — Кун подрывается с места и с улыбкой, опускается на колени возле картины.

— Боже, она невероятна! — парень поднимает взор на Ли. — Вы молодцы. – Марк лишь хмыкает и принимает от Йери бутылку воды — они абсолютно точно могли лучше.

Но то, что они справились, приятным теплом греет сердце и заставляет устало улыбнуться, садясь на мягкие сиденья фургона.

***

— Джисон, — серьёзно обращается мужчина к парню, что нервно теребит свой браслет на руке. Тот испуганно поднимает голову и большими глазами смотрит на Джено.

— Это очень опасно, и я бы предложил тебе отказаться, но ты не можешь, Джисон, — Пак быстро кивает и глубоко вздыхает.

Одно дело красть карманные деньги или сигареты у прохожих, и совсем другое идти в логово преступников и притворяться крутым парнем. Джисон уверен, что он уж точно не крутой парень.

— Так… Я должен быть богатым… — он неловко коснулся золотой цепочки на шее, — наглым и уверенным?  
Донхёк, что сидел на заднем сиденье, неодобрительно покачал головой.

— Джено, скажи, что у тебя есть хороший план. — Ли встретился с Донхёком взглядом через зеркало и улыбнулся.

— Если тебя это успокоит, у меня есть план, — Донхёк кивает, но брюнет продолжает:   
— Но я не настолько уверен в себе, чтобы говорить, что он хороший, — рыжеволосый возмущенно сложил руки на груди и отвернулся: этот парень был невыносим. Ченлэ рядом с ним взволнованно обратился к Джисону:  
— Ты только будь осторожен, пожалуйста. Как только почувствуешь, что ты в опасности, попроси помощи — полиция рядом. Пак Джисон, ты слышишь? — подросток посмотрел на Чжона и улыбнулся: ему было приятно, что Ченлэ беспокоиться о нём. Раньше такого не делал никто, и Пак с трепетом относился к человеку, что имеет такие положительные чувства к нему.

— Спасибо, Лэлэ, я буду осторожен, — Ченлэ кивает и пытается отвлечься, делая что-то в ноутбуке.

Они ещё раз всё проверили и напряжённо замолчали – наконец Джисон неуверенно выдаёт:  
— Джено… М-мне пора? — тот пару секунд молчит, а потом нервно кивает.

— Думаю да. Будь осторожен, Пак.

Парень кивает и выходит из машины. Он уверенно шагает ко входу на склад и так же уверенно открывает дверь, заходя внутрь.

Пути назад нет.

Внутри человек десять и все с оружием, Джисон успокаивает дрожь в руках и подходит к парню, что сидел за столом. Тот поднимает голову, отрывая взгляд от телефона, и смотрит на парнишку, выжидающе чего-то. 

— Слушаю.

Пак Джисон, просто не облажайся, — мысленно пожелал себе парень и, стараясь звучать уверенно, говорит:  
— Мне нужно оружие.

— Холодное, огнестрельное? — уточняет парень.

— Холодное, что-то маленькое и удобное, — поясняет Пак и молиться, чтобы он всё сказал правильно. Любая деталь может выдать его с потрохами, но незнакомец просто кивает и куда-то уходит. Его не было минут десять и Джисон успел осмотреть склад – это было просторное помещение с компьютером на столе и выходом в другое помещение. Пак нервно осмотрелся: где же Джено?

— Время, — сказал Ли и вылез из машины. Донхёк и Ченлэ остались на месте. Мужчина достал пистолет и выстрелил пару раз в жестяную банку, что просто лежала на асфальте, а потом поджёг петарды и забросил их в открытую дверь склада. На шум выбежали много людей, но Джено уже вернулся в автомобиль.

Тем временем внутри царил полный хаос: все бегали, кричали, на парня никто не обращал внимание и он этим воспользовался. Как только от него отвлеклись, он достал флешку из кармана и подключил её к компьютеру.

— Ченлэ, сколько тебе нужно времени? — едва слышно прошипел Джисон.

"— Сонни, дай мне три минуты" — Пак закрыл руками лицо: трёх минут у них точно нет, и его мозг уже придумывал план побега.

Поняв, что шум не нёс никакой угрозы, люди с оружием потихоньку успокаивались и возвращались на места. Капля пота скатилась по лицу Пака, когда он наконец услышал голос китайца в наушнике:  
"– Три... Два… Вынимай!" — Джисон хватает флешку и прячет её в карман, непринуждённо делая вид, что ничего не произошло. В тот момент к нему подходит тот парень.

— Прошу прощения, у нас случился форс мажор, — стараясь, чтобы голос не дрожал, Пак как можно увереннее и наглее произносит:  
— Где оружие? — парень кладёт перед ним пару моделей красивых ножей и кинжалом, Джисон практически не смотря на них указывает на модель – ему нужно поскорее убираться от сюда. Парень говорит цену и Пак отсчитывает нужное количество купюр из пачки, что дал Джено. Потом он молча хватает нож и как можно спокойней выходит на улицу, после этого садится в машину и громко выдыхает уткнув лицо в ладони.

— Ты молодец, Джисон, — тихо говорит Джено, а Ченлэ крепко сжимает плечо парня.  
Немного успокоившись, Пак вдаётся в расспросы:  
— У нас получилось? Всё нормально? — Чжон улыбается и кивает.

— Да, Сонни, ты всё сделал отлично, – Джено кивает и даёт пару купюр парню. Тот недоуменно поднимает взгляд на старшего.

— Возьми, ты это заслужил. Сходи куда-нибудь. — улыбается Ли и Джисон улыбнувшись в ответ, берет купюры.

Они приехали в штаб и собирались заняться дальнейшими делами, как Джисон остановил Ченлэ в коридоре.

— Ченлэ? — видно, что парню было неловко, — Не хочешь пойти со мной куда-нибудь? Джено дал мне те деньги и этого хватит на кое-какие вкусняшки… — лицо Пака было красным от смущения, а взгляд уходил в сторону, боясь смотреть китайцу в глаза. Ченлэ рассмеялся и потрепал по волосам милого парнишку.

— Конечно! Нужно только предупредить дядю. Пойдём! — они зашли в комнату, где Донхёк и Джено копались в каких-то бумагах, то и дело переговаривались. Джисон прокашлялся, привлекая внимание:  
— Джено…? Можно… Можно я заберу Ченлэ? — мужчина поднял голову, осмотрев младших, нежно улыбнулся:  
— Конечно. Только не задерживайтесь допоздна. Будьте осторожны! — они кивнули и скрылись, когда Джено услышал мягкий смех Донхёка.

— Они такие милые, — говорит он, и Джено согласно кивает.

— Давай продолжим, Хёк, нам ещё много работы.

И они продолжили планировать задержание Джэмина.

***

В круглосуточном кафе с неоновыми вывесками была особая атмосфера и Джисону откровенно нравились отблески неона на щеках Ченлэ. Тот, увидев, что младший неотрывно на него смотрит, рассмеялся и кинул в него картошкой фри.

— Прекрати! — в шутку возмутился блондин. Джисон испуганно дернулся от неожиданности и смущённо зарылся в волосах.

— Что прекратить? — китаец вдруг перестал смеяться и лишь внимательно посмотрел на младшего. Пак отвел взгляд, но терпеливо ждал ответа.

— Прекрати смотреть на меня так, как будто я единственный человек на этой Земле. 

Джисон прикусил губу, но что поделать, если для него это действительно так? Если только Ченлэ ему действительно важен, пусть они знакомы всего пару дней? Он готов смотреть вечно на его улыбку и также вечно быть рядом. Джисон действительно хотел этого.

— Глупости! Вечно ты выдумываешь всякую ерунду, Ченлэ! — фыркает Пак и делает глоток газировки. Чжон делает тоже самое и хитро улыбается.

— Тогда скажи, что ты не хочешь меня поцеловать, — только Богу известно, откуда у парня столько смелости, ведь он тот ещё застенчевый ребёнок, но Джисон давится едой и долго кашляет.

— Я-я н-не… Не хочу… — тихо говорит Пак и стыдливо опускает взгляд. Он выглядел таким подавленным, что Ченлэ почувствовал себя виноватым за свои выходки.

— Эй… Эй, Сонни, прости, я не хотел смеяться над тобой! — китаец осторожно прикоснулся к плечу Пака. — Мне действительно жаль…

Джисон неуверенно поднимает голову и смотрит на блондина. Может он в жизни наглый и уверенный в себе, но новые для него чувства выбили его из колеи, и он смущается, как чёртова девчонка!

— Я настолько очевиден? — тихо спрашивает парень и Ченлэ нежно улыбается. Он перегибается через стол и берёт ладонь Джисона в свою.

— Я понял всё, как только это понял ты, а может и раньше. И я совсем не против, например, прогуляться сейчас по набережной, — на лице Пака расцветает счастливая улыбка и он крепче сжимает тёплую ладонь. Они выбегают из кафе держась за руки и долго гуляют, трепетно встречаясь взглядами и тут же смущённо их отводя. Они много смеются и им действительно комфортно.

Таким счастливым Джисон не чувствовал себя никогда.

И поэтому он счастливо плачет, пока Ченлэ в панике пытается понять, что он сделал не так.

— Эй, Джисонни, что случилось? Я что-то сделал не так? Тебе не понравилась шутка про брокколи? — лепетал Чжон. Пак вдруг крепко сжал его в объятиях.

— С-спасибо, — прошептал Джисон Ченлэ.

— За что? — прошептал он в ответ.

— За то, что делаешь меня счастливым.


	7. Chapter 7

Донхёк возвращается домой до невозможного уставшим, день был непростой и всё, чего он хотел — это лечь и уснуть. Но когда он заходит в дом, то слышит разговоры.

Парень удивляется, ведь Джухён не предупреждала, что у них будут гости. Аккуратно сняв пиджак и повесив его, Донхёк заходит в гостевую и застывает как статуя — прямо перед ним сидел Марк Ли и общался с его Джухён. Парень был расслаблен, пиджак его был сложен на стуле, верхние пуговицы рубашки расстегнуты. Как только Донхёк вошёл, он слегка улыбнулся и немного склонил голову набок. Джухён радостно вскочила.

— Донхёк! Наконец-то ты пришёл! Ты не поверишь, что произошло! — воскликнула она и улыбнулась своему парню. Ли неприязненно посмотрел на Марка и процедил:  
— Уж постарайся объяснить — жуть как хочу услышать.

Он садится напротив брюнета и выжидающе смотрит то на блондинку, то снова на Ли.

— Я готовилась к выставке, как ко мне подошёл господин Ли и сказал, что ему очень нравятся мои работы! Донхёк, Марк предложил мне финансовую помощь! — девушка сияла от счастья, в отличии от самого Хёка. Принимать помощь от него? Да никогда в жизни! Но он лишь хмуро посмотрел на Ли и произнёс:  
— Выйдем на пару слов? — Марк весело кивает и выходит в коридор вслед за рыжеволосым. Как только дверь в гостиную закрылась за их спинами, Донхёк разъяренно поворачивается к брюнету и выпаливает возмущённым шёпотом:  
— Какого чёрта?!

Марк расслабленно опирается на стену и смеряет младшего спокойным взглядом.

— Что-то не так? — Донхёк злится ещё больше. Да как он смеёт? За кого он его принимает?

— Да всё не так! Ты заявился ко мне домой и хочешь сказать, что всё так?! Да ты чёртов преступник! — отчаянно кричит Ли и устало прикрывает глаза. Он действительно боялся. Чем больше в его жизни Марка, тем больше шансов, что он станет таким же. Донхёк не хотел быть таким. — Я просто хочу, чтобы ты снова исчез из моей жизни! Тебя не было и всё было замечательно! Просто исчезни… — На лице Марка появился гнев. Он зло сжимает челюсть и почти кричит:  
— Да что не так?! Я просто хотел помочь Джухён! Почему ты ведёшь себя так?! Что я тебе, чёрт возьми, сделал?! Ответь мне! — Минхён тяжело дышит и выжидающе смотрит на Донхёка. Парень переводит взгляд на Марка и кусает дрожащие губы. Он выглядел таким уязвимым и почти напуганным, что Ли стало не по себе. Донхёк взрослый, Донхёк сильный, но сейчас он был похож на человека, которому нужна защита. Марк хотел бы защитить его…

— Я просто боюсь тебя…

Но как защитить его от самого себя?

Минхён застывает и хмурит брови. Донхёк прячет лицо в ладонях, тихо шепча:  
— Ты просто не представляешь, как я боюсь за свою жизнь, за жизнь Джу, – Марк делает пару шагов ближе и протягивает руку к Донхёку, но тот дёргается и парень убирает ладонь.

— Но тебе нечего бояться…

— Нечего?! — восклицает Ли. — Как ты можешь так уверенно это говорить?! Какие гарантии, что мне не выпустят пулю в голову, только за то, что я знаком с тобой?! Господи, да я буквально становлюсь жертвой каждого твоего врага…  
Марк кивает. Конечно, он это понимает. Как иначе. Но он не хотел отпускать Донхёка. Только не сейчас, когда что-то внутри него отчаянно тянется к младшему.

— Я обеспечу тебе защиту. Я обещаю.

— Просто исчезни, Марк, — тихо шепчет Ли. Брюнет опускает взгляд.

— Я не могу, – они возвращаются в комнату и Джухён обеспокоенно вскакивает.

— Донхёк? Всё нормально? Я слышала крики… — растерянно говорит блондинка, но Хёк кладёт руку на её плечо и улыбается.

— Всё нормально. Кстати, господину Ли уже пора. Правда же? — с притворной улыбкой обращается к парню Ли. Тот смеётся и садится на диван.

— Милая Джухён, ваш пирог там не сгорит? — девушка спохватилась.

— Точно! Мальчики, посидите, я скоро! — она убегает на кухню и они снова остаются наедине. Донхёк упрямо старался избегать взгляда Марка, но так и чувствовал как горит на нём взгляд старшего. Он прожигал в парне дыру, непрерывным пристальным взглядом. Всё ещё избегая контакта, Хёк грубо кидает:  
— Что? – Марк пару секунд молчит, а потом тихо, почти шёпотом, говорит:  
— Ты красивый, — удивлённый и чуть возмущённый Донхёк резко поворачивает голову к Ли и тонет, тонет, тонетв его чёрных озерах. Они долго смотрят друг другу в глаза, беспрерывно, забывая обо всём на свете и слыша только тяжёлое дыхание друг друга. И только когда дверь открывается и в гостиную заходит На, Донхёк нервно смотрит на неё и выдыхает:  
— Глупости, – Минхён хмыкает и пожимает плечами. Они ещё немного сидят, но потом Ли поднимается и одевает пиджак.

— Джухён, все было замечательно! Но мне действительно нужно бежать. На счёт выставки я вам ещё позвоню. Донхёк, не проводишь меня? — рыжеволосый неохотно поднимается и идёт вместе с Марком на выход. Уже провожая старшего взглядом, Хёк говорит ему вдогонку:  
— Надеюсь, мы больше не увидимся.  
Брюнет поворачивает голову и искренне, но совсем не весело, улыбается.

— Надеюсь, ты изменишь своё мнение обо мне. До встречи, Донхёк.

***

— Чёрт возьми, Джено, я уже как на работу сюда хожу! — возмущённо стонет Донхёк и отпивает крепкого кофе.  
Утро начинается с кофе, особенно если твоя ночь продлилась всего три часа. Джено возмущённо поднимает брови.

— Прошу прощения? Это ты пришёл ко мне в отдел и захотел присоединится к расследованию! — их перепалку прерывает стон с дальней стороны комнаты, где стоял диван для людей, которые решили променять тёплый дом на отдел.

— Да заткнитесь вы уже! — ноет Ченлэ, лежащий в объятиях Джисона на узком диване. Хёк жестом указал на парочку и вопросительно приподнял брови. В ответ Ли лишь пожал плечами.

— Ченлэ вчера работал до поздней ночи, а Джисон просто не захотел его оставлять.  
— Работал над чем?

— Для этого я тебя и позвал — мы закончили план по захвату Джэмина.

Глаза Донхёка загорелись. Такие новости бодрили куда лучше кофе и Ли воодушевлённо сел напротив напарника.  
— Правда? Расскажи мне! – Джено достаёт бумаги и начинает объяснять:  
— Наш любимый хакер просмотрел историю заказов и выбрал самый подходящий нам. Сегодня мы возьмём человека, который должен был забрать оружие и придём вместо него. Убедившись, что Джэмин правда там, спецназ возьмёт склад и все — Джэмин наш.

Донхёк нахмурился и сложил руки на груди.

— Стоп-стоп-стоп. Сегодня? А кто пойдёт на встречу?

— Ты и Джисон явно не сможете пойти, вас знают в лицо. Ченлэ я не отпущу. Остаюсь только я, – они переглянулись и Хёк согласно кивнул. Это было лучшим, что они могли придумать.

— Я тебя понял. Во сколько встреча?

— В два часа дня. Ты приедешь? — Донхёк хмыкнул и поднялся, хватая стакан холодного недопитого кофе.

— Конечно. Я буду тут за два часа, – Джено кивает и пожимает руку Ли на прощание.

— Понял. До встречи.

***

— Ренджун, мне нужна твоя помощь, — говорит Ли и кладёт в рот кусочек мяса. Приятная музыка ресторана должна успокаивать, но Ренджун то и дело нервничал. В последнее время много работы — это плохо сказывалось на его настроении.

— Что опять случилось? — раздражённо спросил Хуан. Марк удивлённо посмотрел на друга. Обычно тот так не говорил с ним.  
— Ренджун, что-то не так? Ты выглядишь злым.  
Китаец меняется в лице и виновато вздыхает. Он действительно не хотел грубить другу.

— Извини… День был тяжёлым… Так что ты хотел? – Марк кивает и отлаживает приборы, готовясь говорить.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты поставил постоянную охрану возле Донхёка.

— Охранять его от тебя? — холодно спрашивает Хуан на что получает колкий взгляд.

— Ренджун.

Это был предмет их постоянных ссор: то, как влиял Марк на жизнь Донхёка. Ренджун не хотел, чтобы с Донхёком что-то случилось. Но если в его жизни появился Марк — это уже что-то случилось. Ходячая опасность, вечная мишень.

— Извини, но ты знаешь как я отношусь к этому. Я вообще не понимаю что между вами происходит! — разгорячённо говорит китаец и откидывается на стул, упрямо смотря на друга.

— Или не хочешь понимать, — спокойно, с нотками льда, говорит Ли.

— Или не хочу, — соглашается парень, — но я выполню твою просьбу и буду присматривать за ним. И не потому что это твой приказ, ты всё ещё не можешь мне приказывать, хоть я и нижестоящий, чем ты. Я делаю это только для Хёка, потому, что он действительно дорог мне. Помни, что я всё ещё против того, что ты появился в его жизни.

Марка ранили слова Ренджуна, но он согласно кивает. В конце концов тот был прав. От этого ещё больней, но Минхён старается об этом не думать.

— Спасибо, Джун.

— Я делаю это не для тебя, — повторяет Ренджун и поднимается со стула, оставляя Марка наедине с мыслями.

***

В фургоне сидела вся команда, там же находился и взятый покупатель Джэмина. Тот был на полу, со скованными руками и ногами. Джено опускается перед ним на корточки и спокойно спрашивает:  
— Что ты должен был купить у Джэмина? — мужчина кривится, но, понимая своё положение, отвечает:  
— Ящик огнестрельного, — Джено кивает — всё сошлось, это их клиент. Он отдаёт преступника под охрану, а сам проверяет наушник и оружие. Он — главный актёр этого спектакля. Нервный Ченлэ сжал руку сидящего рядом Джисона.

— Дядя, будь осторожен, — Ли бодро улыбается и смотрит на племянника.

— Лэлэ, всё будет хорошо. Это не первая моя операция под прикрытием, – он ещё раз все проверяет, смотрит на часы и делает глубокий вдох.

Мужчина уже взял сумку с деньгами и собирался уходить, когда его окликнул Донхёк:  
— Джено! — Ли поднялся со своего места и подошёл к брюнету. Он положил руку на его плечо и крепко сжал.

— Удачи. Давай закончим это дело, — Джено кивает и выходит на улицу, – он спокойно подходит к знакомому складу и тихо говорит:  
— Приготовиться, — отворив дверь, парень проходит внутрь, где на него тут же наставляют пару дул пистолетов. Джено с ухмылкой поднимает руки.

— Эй-эй, парни, спокойней! — видя мирный настрой покупателя, охрана опускает оружие и пропускает его вглубь здания. Там стоял Джэмин, собственной персоной. Ли видел его впервые, но парень перед ним точно совпадал с описанием Донхёка. Джено пытался по выражению его лица понять, в каких отношениях они были с человеком, чью роль сейчас он играл. Джэмин улыбнулся и вытянул руки из карманов.

— Господин Ким, добрый день! Как ваши дела? — Ли улыбнулся и подошёл ближе.

— Всё отлично. Это моё? — он указывает на ящик возле блондина. Тот кивает.

— Прошу, вы можете проверить, — Джено опускается на корточки и осматривает оружие. Действительно огнестрел.

— Какой товар, взгляд не оторвать, действительно как искусство, — это было кодовой фразой. В ту же минуту в помещение врывается спецназ, сам Джено резко вынимает пистолет и направляет его на Джэмина.

— На Джэмин, вы арестованы за продажу незаконного оружия, — на лице блондина паника, но она медленно сменяется на холод.

Всех в здании повязала полиция и парень это видел. Он подставляет руки под наручники и даёт вывести себя на улицу. Там уже стояли машины полиции, фургоны и Донхёк. Джэмин хмуро смотрит ему в глаза и говорит:  
— Какая встреча, Донхёк, — тот отворачивается и На хмыкает. Кого-кого, но Донхёка он не ожидал увидеть.

Джено сажает Джэмина в камеру фургона и устало садится возле Донхёка.

— Трогай! — подал он сигнал водителю и они поехали обратно в участок.

— Ты молодец, — хвалит Хёк агента и тот кивает.

— Да, всё прошло более чем удачно, на нашей стороне был эффект неожиданности. Сейчас его только нужно разговорить.

Приехав в отдел, Джено привёл Джэмина в их комнату расследования, поставил перед ним камеру и, сложив руки на груди, хмуро осмотрел его.

— Тебе лучше сейчас всё рассказать, — предостерегает Ли. На медленно поднимает на него взгляд.

— Я могу позвонить?

— Не можешь, — грубо отвечает агент.

— Пожалуйста. Я хочу позвонить моему парню, — что-то в тоне Джэмина цепляло, на секунду Джено даже чувствует вину: он ни на секунду не думал о том, что у такого человека, как На Джемин, тоже может быть семья, дорогие ему люди. Ли кивает и достаёт из кармана телефон парня.

— Пять минут, — в глазах На появилась благодарность и он быстро начал набирать номер. Уже перед тем, как закрыть за собой дверь, Джено слышит:  
— Алло, солнышко? Эй, не плачь… – Джено думает, что любовь может заставить быть другим каждого и радуется, что его это чувство не настигло. — Ренджун…

" — Джэмин, это правда ты? О Господи, я так испугался, когда мне сказали, что тебя взяла полиция…» — из трубки послышались всхлипы. У Джэмина защемило сердце — он не мог выдержать его слёз.

— Джунни, у нас очень мало времени. Для начала, знай, что я люблю тебя и я обязательно найду способ выбраться. Обещаю. Передай Марку, что я не скажу полиции ничего, но мне придётся бороться за свою жизнь. Просто скажи, что чтобы я не делал, я не предатель и мы сможем работать дальше, как только я вернусь. Ренджун я… — в кабинет резко заходит Джено.

— Время истекло.

— Я люблю тебя. Мы совсем скоро увидимся, обещаю. Будь осторожен, солнышко, — говорит На и Ли неловко останавливается. Блондин обрывает звонок и благодарно смотрит на Джено. — Спасибо, — а потом резко бросает телефон об стену. Тот разбивается на куски и Джено зло хватает за воротник Джэмина.

— Ты что творишь?!

— Там не было той информации, что вам нужно, — спокойно отвечает На.

— Тогда зачем ты его разбил?

— Я не хотел, чтобы вы отследили его. Он никак не связан с моей работой и я не хочу, чтобы он был в опасности из-за меня, – Джено остывает и зовёт Донхёка, чтобы начать опрос. Тот заходит с чашкой кофе в руке и садится напротив На. Джено включает камеру и начинает допрос:  
— На Джемин, является ли Марк Ли вашим клиентом? — блондин улыбается и подпирает рукой подбородок.

— А ты красавчик… — Ли хмурится и опирается на стол.

— Не уходи от темы, — На вздыхает.

— Не уходить говоришь… — парень откидывается на спинку стула. — Послушай, начальник, ты как никто должен понимать концепт моей работы. Моя задача — сохранить конфиденциальность клиента. Даже если Марк Ли и мой клиент, чего я не утверждаю, я бы не мог этого сказать, потому что моя репутация канула бы в тартары, – Джено поднимается, собираясь встряхнуть парня, как тот восклицает:  
— Но! Но я могу помочь вам в расследовании, в обмен на мою свободу. Я ничего прямо не могу сказать, но я всё ещё ценный человек. По рукам? — Джено переглянулся с Донхёком. Тот предложил выйти.

— Что скажешь? — интересуется Джено. Ли мотает головой.

— Если он говорит, что не может сказать, значит он не скажет. Такие как он соблюдают свои кодексы, это единственное, что может организовать мир, где закон не имеет смысла.  
Джено сомневается: вот так вот дать преступнику устанавливать правила не самая лучшая идея.

— Ты думаешь, мы должны поступить, как говорит он? — Донхёк пожимает плечами.

— Я не знаю, но думаю нам стоит попробовать довериться ему, – Джено кивает и возвращается в комнату, где был На.

— Мы согласны. Если будешь хорошо себя вести, я может даже не посажу тебя в камеру. Тебе нельзя выходить за границы этого здания или вредить его обитателям. Одно нарушения и я найду тебя и засажу на пожизненное. Понятно? – Джэмин расплывается в довольной ухмылке.

— Понятно, начальник.

— Хорошо. Поговорим о делах завтра, а пока подумай о том, что можешь нам предложить. — брюнет приковывает руки Джэмина к столу и уходит вместе с Донхёком.

— Донхёк, я думаю ты можешь идти домой. Завтра можешь не приходить, я позвоню, если что-то узнаю, – парень кивает и прощается, а потом уходит домой, оставляя Ли со своими мыслями на едине. Что-то в этом парне ему не даёт покоя.

Но вот что?

В отделе пусто, все разошлись домой и только Джено оставался на работе. Ему возвращаться было не к кому. Лучше поработать, чем возвращаться в холодную квартиру, от которой уже тошнит. Мужчина хватает со стола бутылку воды и лапшу быстрого приготовления и идёт в комнату, где был заперт Джэмин. Он дремал, но как только Джено вошёл, проснулся и на его лице проскользнула улыбка.

— Начальник! Какая честь… — Ли отстёгивает На от наручников и отдаёт еду. Тот поднимает глаза на Джено.

— Это правда мне? — радостно воскликнул он и принялся есть лапшу, как только получил кивок. Джено садится рядом и внимательно смотрит на Джэмина. Этот парень не выглядит как преступник… Скорее как ребёнок.

На ум пришёл вопрос: почему он стал таким?  
Но вместо этого он тихо говорит:  
— Расскажи мне о нём, — На непонимающе поднимает голову и с лапшой во рту мычит что-то похожее на «что?».

— Твой парень, — поясняет Ли. — Ты сегодня так тепло с ним разговаривал… Могу я услышать больше о нём? – на лице Джэмина появляется странное выражение, смесь грусти и боли, с толикой усталости.

— Я… Я не знаю, как рассказать нашу историю, — тихо говорит блондин и опускает взгляд.

— Как есть. Я не собираюсь использовать это в деле, чисто личный разговор, — заверяет Ли.  
Джэмин кивает и выламывает руки.

— Я действительно люблю его. Как и он меня. Мы встретились случайно, по работе, он помощник одного из моих покупателей…

— Так он, всё-таки, связан с работой, — ухмыляется брюнет. Джэмин хмуро говорит:  
— Ты обещал не использовать это в деле.

— И не буду, — кивает Ли. — Я не буду искать твоего парня, Джэмин, обещаю, – тот кивает и продолжает:  
— Но нам нельзя встречаться. Его босс… Это очень жестокий человек. И нам нужно скрываться… Мы видимся только когда они покупают что-то и это… — На замолкает, и Джено видит, как сложно парню рассказывать все это. — Это ужасно, Джено. Жить в вечном страхе, скрывать чувства… Мне кажется, ещё чуть-чуть и я сдамся. Но я так сильно его люблю, — агент кладёт руку на плечо парня и сжимает.

— Сколько вы уже так? — осторожно спрашивает брюнет.

— Два года, — тихо шепчет Джэмин и Джено думает, что это сложно. Сложно вот так.  
Следующая мысль была о том, что может лучше никак, чем вот так вот. Парень перед ним такой разбитый и отчаянный, что невольно хочется обнять его.

— Я считаю, что любовь это сильное чувство. Оно может сделать сильнее, так же, как и слабее, — говорит Ли и смотрит в глаза Джэмина. — Я думаю, ты должен беречь свою любовь и бороться за неё.

— Что насчёт тебя? — негромко говорит Джэмин, – Джено грустно улыбнулся и устремил взгляд в потолок.

— Я никогда не знал любви.

— А хотел бы?

— Я… Не знаю? Я живу работой, у меня никогда никого не было. Я не знаю какого это, но… Но смотря на твой разговор с парнем, я почувствовал тепло, — Джено замолчал на мгновение. — Любовь – это тепло? – Джэмин осторожно прикоснулся кончиками пальцев к щеке парня.

— Очень… — Джено повернул голову к На, когда тот поддался вперёд и начал осторожно целовать губы брюнета. Это было не что-то страстное, нет, это был лёгкий и мягкий поцелуй, полон тепла, нежности и осторожности. Когда воздуха стало не хватать, Джэмин отстранился и виновато выдохнул:  
— Прости… Прости, я не должен был.  
Джено молчал. Он не кричал и не злился, но в тот момент Джэмин думал, что это было бы лучше, чем долгое молчание.

Они сидели долго, не проронив больше ни слова, пока Джэмин не уснул, случайно опустив голову на плечо Джено. Только тогда, парень закусил губу и прикоснулся рукой к своему лицу.

— Зачем? — тихо прошептал он в темноту и на секунду захотел просто исчезнуть из этого мира.

Потому, что от поцелуя Джэмина действительно было тепло, в душе, животе и кончиках пальцев. Было так тепло, что мозг и сердце плавились от температуры его прикосновений.

Неправильно.

Джено просто потерялся в лабиринте своих мыслей и его глазах.


	8. Chapter 8

— Подъём! Просыпайся! Хватит спать! Проснись и пой! — Джэмин сонно дернулся на стуле от громкого и противного визга. Ночь на стуле тут же отдаётся резкой болью в спине и лицо блондина искажается в гримасе боли.

— Ченлэ, твою мать… — ноет На и с трудом открывает глаза. Стоящий рядом подросток улыбнулся.

— Надо же, запомнил. Эй! Дядя пошёл за завтраком, сказал разбудить тебя. Готовься к допросу, детка! — подросток взвизгивает и уходит, оставляя Джэмина наедине с воспоминаниями прошлой ночи.

Он сонно потёр глаза руками и попытался придумать, что сказать Джено. В голову ничего не приходило. Он вздохнул и, решая пустить всё на самотёк, стал ожидать старшего.

Тот приходит быстро, минут через 10, молча заходит и бросает на стол пакет с едой. У Джэмина нет аппетита от слова абсолютно, поэтому он на пакет даже не смотрит. Джено садится с другой стороны стола и пару секунд просто смотрит на блондина, не говоря ни слова. Наконец он спокойно произносит:  
— Не хочешь ничего сказать?

— Например? — избегая взгляда Ли отвечает Джэмин.

— Например, что ты вчера хотел воспользоваться мной, — продолжает Джено, а Джэмин возмущённо вскидывает голову.

— Неправда! Да какого ты обо мне мнения?! — воскликнул зло он, – как Джено мог такое говорить?! Джэмин бы никогда не поступил…

Где-то далеко маячит мысль о том, что Джено и не мог знать что-то — они знакомы один день. Джэмин поспешно отбрасывает эту мысль.

— Тогда что это было?! — повышает тон Ли и поднимается, опираясь на стол руками. Джэмин встаёт следом и с силой бьёт по столу.

— Да я просто помочь хотел! Ты выглядел таким… — Джэмин заминается, пытаясь найти нужные слова.

— Жалким? — тихо спрашивает Ли, а Джэмин отчаянно подаётся вперёд и выкрикивает:  
— Нет! Ты выглядел человеком, который нуждается в тепле! – Джено кривится и зло выплёвывает:  
— И поэтому ты решил изменить своему парню?

Блондин замирает и принимает злой вид. Он выглядел разъярённым зверем, который защищал что-то важное.

— Это была не измена, — грозно скалится Джэмин. — Возможно это выглядело изменой, но не для меня!

— Тогда что это? — тихо спрашивает Джено и устало возвращается на стул. Вопрос ставит На в тупик и он тоже растерянно садится, зарываясь рукой в свои волосы.

— Я не знаю, Джено… — также тихо отвечает Джэмин. — Ты был таким одиноким… Я просто почувствовал острую необходимость помочь тебе… Я не хотел тебе навредить… Прости, — Джено устало закрывает глаза и трёт переносицу.

— Давай продолжим как-то позже, нам нужно заняться делом.

Джэмин кивает. Он действительно здесь не для того, чтобы разводить мыльные оперы. Ему нужно что-то дать Джено, а взамен получить свободу. Всё. Ничего большего.

У Джэмина было острое чувство, что что-то шло не по плану.

— Начнём с того, кто такой Марк Ли. Он очень сильный человек. Ты должен знать его историю, если хочешь понять его логику, — начинает объяснять На. — Есть три крупнейших главы, что заправляют этой страной: Тэн, Красная королева и Лукас, невероятно жестокий и беспринципиальный человек. Марк, которому нет и 25 лет, стоит сразу после них. Это показатель, Джено. Троица королей не подпускает к себе кого попало. Он умён, силён и влиятелен — это значит, что просто так мы к нему не доберёмся.

Джено кивает и внимательно слушает каждое слово. Джэмин делает паузу, делает глубокий вдох и снова начинает говорить:  
— Марк работает по нескольким направлениям: бизнес, оружие, наркотики и заказные работы. По бизнесу он чист, тот мелкий скандал был не причастен к нему. Как ты понимаешь, со стороны оружия мы тоже не подберёмся, — хитро улыбается На и агент закатывает глаза. Все таки в их договорённости были очевидные минусы.

— Остаются наркотики и заказные убийства. Но я без понятия, как нам нарыть что-то, — вздыхает Джэмин.

— У тебя есть время подумать, — говорит Джено и поднимается.

— Ты куда? — интересуется блондин, Джено ухмыльнулся и открыл дверь.

— Наведаюсь к Марку, — Джэмин нахмурился и покачал головой.

— Я не думаю, что это что-то даст, — Джено пожимает плечами и выходит из комнаты. — Джено! — Ли оборачивается и вопросительно смотрит на младшего. Тот нервно кусает губу и негромко выдыхает:  
— Будь осторожен.

***

Главный офис Марка Ли был довольно-таки богатым местом: кожаные диваны и мраморный холл, стеклянные лифты и люди в дорогих костюмах.

Не то чтобы Джено чувствовал себя некомфортно, просто в своей потертой кожанке и тяжёлых ботинках со сбитыми носками, он не вписывался в обстановку. Ли осмотрелся и медленно направился к стойке, ловя на себе странные взгляды окружающих.

— Мне нужно встретится с Марком Ли, — обратился он к работнице за стойкой. Девушка в костюме натянула искусственную улыбку.

— Извините, но Господин Ли занят, – Джено раздражённо достаёт значок и тычет его ей в лицо. 

— Милочка, мне нужно увидеть его сейчас! — рычит он. Ли не собирался играть в кошки-мышки. Девушка нервно закусывает губу и снимает телефон, начиная кому-то что-то объяснять.

— Господин Хуан, он требует немедленной встречи... Да... Да... Хорошо, ждём, — закончив разговор, она обращается к агенту. — К вам сейчас подойдут, — Джено кивает и терпеливо ждёт, пока к нему не подходит незнакомый парень в костюме. Тот был невысокий и худой, но, каким-то образом, идеально подходил атмосфере здания. Он приветливо улыбнулся и протянул руку. 

— Хуан Ренджун, второе главное лицо после господина Ли, — представляется парень и Джено, протягивая руку в ответ, пожимает маленькую ладонь.

— Специальный агент Ли Джено, мне нужно увидеть Марка Ли.

— К сожалению, он ещё занят, но до его прихода вы можете пообщаться со мной.

Они поднимаются на один из верхних этажей и располагаются в, скорее всего, зале для конференций. Ренджун предлагает чай или кофе, но Джено отказывается и лишь устраивается на чёрном кожаном стуле. Хуан садится напротив и складывает руки на столе. Он выжидающе смотрит на Ли, но не дождавшись никакой реакции, вкрадчиво произносит:  
— Я вас слушаю, – Джено пару секунд молчит, сомневаясь, стоит ли начинать этот разговор, но потом, всё же, говорит:  
— Я пришёл говорить с Марком Ли, или вы хотите сказать, что тоже замешаны в его преступной деятельности? — внимательно разглядывая китайца, спрашивает Джено. Тот внезапно искренне начинает смеяться.

— Вы забавный, агент Ли, — несмотря на смех, в его кошачьих глазах ледяная насмешка. Джено такую видел у психопатов и серийных убийц. Такие как он думают, что выше, чем кто-либо, что знают больше и всё в этом мире — грязь под их ногтями. Джено такие люди жутко бесят. — Обвиняете людей без доказательств…

Парень наигранно цокает и опирается подбородком на руку, с лёгкой улыбкой.  
Джено хмурится. Парень не выглядит испуганно или хотя бы встревоженно. Вся эта ситуация отдаёт комедией, в которой смеются только над Джено. И ему вообще не весело осознавать, что его пытаются как дурака водить за нос.

— Доказательства будут найдены, — холодно отрезает Ли и Хуан вздёргивает брови.

— Будут? Тогда я не понимаю основание для визита…

Ли откровенно начинает злиться. Кто такой этот парень, что позволяет себе вести себя так нахально?

— Моё основание в том, что вы подозреваемые, господин Хуан, — чеканит Джено как раз в тот момент, когда в кабинет заходит Марк. Мужчина ослабляет галстук, снимает пиджак и садится рядом с Ренджуном. Он смотрит отчуждённо, с самоуверенным пофигизмом и Джено начинает злится вдвойне. Он терпеть не может мерзавцев, что считают, будто им все сойдёт с рук.

— Специальный агент Ли Джено, мне нужно задать вам пару вопросов, — начинает Джено. В глазах Марка тут же появляется заинтересованность и он внимательно разглядывает агента. Джено чувствует себя зверушкой в зоопарке.

— Я готов ответить на ваши вопросы, агент Ли, — вдруг улыбается Марк и Джено думает, что она похожа на улыбку Ренджуна: его просто высмеивали. Аккуратно, по правилам, но высмеивали.

— Вы связаны с преступностью в области наркотиков, торговли оружием или убийством людей? — спокойно спрашивает Ли.

— Боже упаси, конечно нет… Я добропорядочный гражданин, — говорит Ли и смотрит Джено прямо в глаза. Внезапно приходит понимание, что это показушный спектакль, не более. В нём нет зрителей, только формальности. Джено знает, что Марк виновен. А Марк знает, что Джено знает об этом. Замкнутый круг.

— Как вы связаны с На Джемином?

— А как мы должны быть связаны? Кто это вообще такой? — Марк Ли мог бы сделать карьеру как актёр, ведь ложь в его устах звучит непринуждённо и правдиво. Джено бы даже поверил, не знай он правды. Но он знает, а потому кивает и делает заметку, что на контакт подозреваемый не идёт. Понимая, что он ничего не добьётся кроме, разве что, вызова охраны, агент задаёт последний вопрос:  
— Что вы можете сказать в противовес всех ваших обвинений и скандалов? — Ли выпрямляет спину и подается вперёд, ближе к лицу Джено, а потом с ухмылкой говорит вполголоса:  
— У вас нет доказательств.  
Неслыханная наглость.

Джено сжимает губы в тонкую линию и резко поднимается. Ему в данной ситуации сказать просто нечего. Он не прощается, лишь бросает долгий взгляд сначала на Ли, потом на Хуана, а затем громко закрывает дверь, так, что стекла дребезжат.

***

В отдел Джено приезжает злым и раздражённым. Он пролил кофе на отчёт, накричал на Ченлэ и чуть не подрался с Джисоном. Наконец послав всё к черту, он заходит в комнату, где был Джэмин и застаёт того упорно что-то черкающим на листке. Картина забавляет и удивляет, ещё лучше то, что На прихода старшего не замечает, продолжая работать. Ли некоторое время наблюдал, но потом решил подать голос:  
— Ты смотри, какой трудяга… — хмыкает Джено и блондин испуганно дёргается.

— Чёрт бы тебя побрал, Ли Джено! — ругается Джэмин и пытается восстановить дыхание, ведь действительно напугал. Ли усмехается и садится рядом с На, заглядывая в бумаги.

— Ты так активно что-то писал, что я подумал, что ты перешёл на нашу сторону.

— Ещё чего, — Джэмин замялся и неловко пытался смотреть куда угодно, только не на Джено. Тот это видел и его это нервировало.  
Вообще их отношения с Джэмином очень его нервировали. Они были чем-то из разряда вон выходящего, и Джено, привыкший к своей устойчивой жизни, невероятно терялся и не мог понять, что ему делать дальше.

— Просто… Я подумал, что если я хорошо поработаю, ты перестанешь злиться на меня, — бормочет На и опускает голову. Джено приподнимает брови.

— А я разве злился на тебя?

— А разве нет? — вскидывает голову На и добавляет:   
— Мой поцелуй… Я понял, что мне не нужно было этого делать. И я больше не буду так опрометчиво действовать.

— Ты теперь будешь спрашивать меня, когда захочешь поцеловать? — насмешливо спрашивает Ли. 

— Да… То есть, стой! Нет! Я не это имел ввиду! Джено! — паникует Джэмин и внезапно даже для себя краснеет. Старший хохочет, а блондин тихо, опустив глаза, говорит:   
— Больше никаких поцелуев…  
И Джено с ужасом понимает, что где-то в глубине сознания подумал: "А жаль". Всё это слишком сложно для него и он решает сменить тему.

— Что ты придумал? — Джэмин сначала не понимает, о чём говорит Ли, а потом бьёт себя по лбу и хватает свои бумаги.

— Я парился здесь с момента, как ты ушёл и перебрал сотни людей Марка, но пришёл к выводу, что законно к ним не придраться. И единственный, кто как мне кажется может нам помочь — это Накамото Юта, – Джено хмурится: он никогда не слышал это имя.

— Кто это? — На кивает.

— Я так и думал. Накамото Юта — киллер, невероятный мастер своего дела. Он работал на Марка и был главной его фигурой в планах убийств, но…

— Но? — приподнимает бровь Ли.

— Но год назад он просчитался, попался полиции и сел в тюрьму. Накамото — единственный человек, к которому у нас есть доступ. Но вот что делать дальше, я не знаю…

— Я знаю, — они встречаются взглядами. — На Джэмин, пришло время сесть тебе за решётку.  
Парень бледнеет и широко открывает глаза. Он внезапно сиплым голосом хрипит:  
— Это не смешно, Джено.

— Кто сказал, что я шучу? Мы отправим тебя в тюрьму, — пожимает плечами тот. Джэмин резко мотает головой и хватает Джено за рукав рубашки.

— Джено, пожалуйста, не надо! Я не хочу в тюрьму! Ты не представляешь, сколько там будет моих знакомых! И не все они будут добры! Джено, не отправляй меня туда! — На был на грани истерики и мужчина ясно видел страх блондина. Но по другому они не могли. Ли взял лицо Джэмина в ладони и приблизился к нему.

— Джэмин, посмотри мне в глаза! — парень испуганно посмотрел на Джено. — С тобой всё будет хорошо. Ты не будешь один, за тобой всегда будут наблюдать. — медленно и четко проговаривает Джено. — Всё будет в порядке, ты мне веришь? — На медлит, но, всё же, кивает и Джено, довольный этим, отпускает младшего.  
— Завтра поедем в тюрьму. Приготовься пожалуйста. Эта миссия очень важна. Я пойду поищу информацию про этого Накамото.

Джено уходит, а Джэмин остаётся наедине со своими мыслями, что не давали покоя. Последнее, чего он хотел — это загреметь за решётку. Его пугали такие места и он ни за что в жизни не пошёл бы добровольно в тюрьму. Но. Всегда есть это чертово «но». Джэмин его ненавидел, вся его жизнь это «но».

Джэмин не хочет сесть в тюрьму, но если это нужно для Джено — он готов.  
От таких мыслей хочется дать себе пощёчину, сильную, чтобы лицо горело и физическая боль перекрыла всё то, что творилось у него на душе.

Джэмин искренне любит Ренджуна, он всё ещё готов отдать свою жизнь за него.  
Ничего не поменялось.  
Ничего не поменялось, кроме того, что теперь в его жизни появился Джено и всё перевернулось с ног на голову, встревожило его душу новыми чувствами.  
Джэмин запутался, поэтому лучшим решением на данный момент считает попросить у Ченлэ крепкого кофе. Парень надеется, что это хоть немного прояснит его сознание.

***

Старое трёхэтажное здание было похоже на заброшенный дом, но это было не так. Марк вдохнул ночной воздух и посмотрел на рядом стоящего Ренджуна.

— Что с тобой? Выглядишь расстроенным, — Хуан отмахивается, не будет же он говорить про Джэмина.

— Просто давай побыстрее закончим с этим, я устал.

Марк кивает и они заходят внутрь. Агрессивно настроена охрана тут же отступает, увидев лицо гостя. Ли проходит вглубь и перед ним открывается большой бар. За барной стойкой сидел мужчина лет 35 со стаканом в руках. Увидев гостей, он расплывается в улыбке.

— Господин Ли, господин Хуан! Какая честь. Чем обязан? — Ли натягивает улыбку и садится рядом с мужчиной. Тот тут же достаёт стакан и наливает Марку, Ренджун вежливо отказывается. Ли выпивает содержимое стакана и спокойно говорит:  
— Джэй… Что с прибылью за последние пару месяцев? — мужчина нервно улыбается.

— Но босс, все отчёты у ва…

— Я читал отчёты, Джэй, — холодно перебивает Марк. — И именно поэтому я спрашиваю: что с прибылью?

— Босс, я не понимаю о чём вы, — говорит мужчина и Марк, вздыхая, достаёт пистолет и кладёт руку с ним на стойку. Джэй бледнеет и сглатывает.

— Попробуй ещё раз, — страх мужчины чётко читается в его глазах, но толи по глупости, толи надеясь на что-то, он продолжает отнекиватся. Закатив глаза Ли резко стреляет в ногу Джэя: тот воет от боли и падает на пол, хватаясь на ушибленную конечность.

— Попробуй ещё раз, Джэй! — холодно произносит Ли. — Ты ведь знаешь, что я не занимаюсь торговлей людей, — Марк становится ногой на место выстрела и мужчина пронзительно кричит.

— Знаешь ведь? — тихо спрашивает Ли и надавливает на рану носком ботинка.

— Да! — орёт тот и корчится от боли. Марк довольно кивает и даёт ноге жертвы покой.

— Раз ты знаешь, Джэй… Тогда почему за последние пару месяцев ты втайне от меня провернул четыре крупные сделки по перевозу людей на моих кораблях? — мужчина тяжело дышит и отчаянно кричит:  
— Это не я, Марк! Клянусь! — Ли метко стреляет по второй ноге, Джэй мучается в конвульсиях.

— Неверный ответ, — спокойно говорит Марк и продолжает:  
— Знаешь, Джэй… Ты мог провернуть одну сделку и я бы даже не заметил. Но тебе было мало. Я ненавижу жадных людей, Джэй, — холодно чеканит Марк и вытягивает руку для последнего выстрела. Мужчина отчаянно пытался спасти свою жизнь.

— Марк, не… — его крик прерывает пуля в голову и Марк с отвращением плюет на пол, а потом уходит, оставляя тело.


	9. Chapter 9

Все готовились к операции, и по Джэмину было видно, что он нервничает. Ребята всячески поддерживали парня, Ченлэ даже купил ему тортик. Это, конечно, было мило, но На в тот момент предпочёл бы бутылку крепкого алкоголя. Для храбрости. 

Они должны были отправится с минуты на минуту и Джэмин сидел в голове и прокручивал варианты развития событий. В комнату заходит Джено и говорит, что им пора. Ему было жаль Джэмина, но не настолько, чтобы упустить такой шанс. Блондин поднимается и идёт за Ли. В его голове больше тысячи мыслей, но самая громкая — твою мать. Именно это, учитывая страх, что тормозил серьёзные мысли в его мозгах. Видя, что блондин не в себе, Джено аккуратно сжимает его плечо.

— Всё будет хорошо, — тихо говорит он и Джэмину становится чуточку лучше, потому, что Джено, холодный и бессердечный Джено, сейчас переживал за него. Парень благодарно выдавил улыбку. Та вышла слишком нервной, Ли сочувственно покачал головой. К ним подошёл Донхёк и шлёпнул На по спине.

— Удачи, что-ли, — улыбается он.— Мы, конечно, не друзья, но ты славный парень, Джэмин, — блондин хмыкает. Слышать такое от Донхёка — это довольно необычно.

— Особенно когда у тебя нет оружия, — добавляет Хёк и они смеются. Потом Джэмину на шею запрыгивает Ченлэ и тот чуть ли не падает с ног.

— Удачи, хён! — Джено приподнимает бровь. Когда это Ченлэ начал называть преступников хёнами? Но потом понимает, что сам не лучше, так что решает помолчать. Джисон тоже желает На удачи, правда сдержаннее своего парня.

— Спасибо, ребята, — улыбается Джэмин. Они с Джено выходят из отдела и садятся в фургон.  
Джэмин не может точно сказать сколько они ехали, может двадцать минут, а может два часа.

Но вот перед ним здание тюрьмы и он пытается успокоить быстрый пульс, что бьёт по вискам и не даёт ровно дышать. Они вместе с охраной заходят в кабинет, наверное, начальника тюрьмы. И правда, там сидел мужчина средних лет и что-то писал. Как только они зашли внутрь, он встал и приветливо улыбнулся.

— Агент Ли! Добро пожаловать. Это он? — начальник указывает на Джэмина и Джено кивает. Директор думает, что Джэмин агент.  
Что ж, Джэмин думает, что это к лучшему.  
Не стоит ему сильно светить своей личностью. Тем более в таком месте.

— Начальник Со, — начинает Ли, — есть пару просьб, по поводу задания. Первое: нам нужно видеонаблюдение в его камере. Также прослушка в кармане формы. Второе: никто не должен узнать, что он подставной. Всё должно быть так, как будто он действительно преступник.

Как иронично, думает На.

— Да, конечно, — соглашается мужчина.  
— Возьмите форму, агент… — он запинается и Джэмин спешит добавить:  
— На. На Джэмин, – начальник тюрьмы кивает, а блондин переодевается в ужасную форму цвета хаки. Кто бы мог подумать, что он окажется в такой ситуации. Охранник надевает на руки Джэмина наручники, они уже собираются его выводить, как тот останавливается и поворачивается к Джено.

— Если я выберусь отсюда живым — мы пойдём на свидание, — на полном серьёзе говорит Джэмин и Джено улыбается глазами-полумесяцами.

— Так уж и быть, агент На. Удачи.

Джэмин кивает и его выводят из комнаты, придерживая за локти.

До жути странное чувство идти по коридорам тюрьмы, в наручниках, что трут на запястьях, ловить заинтересованные взгляды из камер, которые проходишь мимо.

Джэмин пытается думать об всём этом в позитивном ключе: это будет опыт, который будет мотивировать не попасться снова. Будет мотивировать, если он выберется отсюда живым.

Следом приходит ужасающая мысль о том, что он может и не выбраться вовсе. Что мешает Джено оставить его гнить в тюремной камере после выполнения задания?  
Глупости.

Он так не поступит.

Не поступит ведь?

Блондина заводят в изолятор и один из охранников снимает ему наручники, говоря:  
— Просидишь здесь дня три, выучишь правила. Потом перейдёшь в камеру. Понятно? — парень кивает и растерянно следит, как железная дверь закрывается.

Он глубоко вздыхает и садится на матрас. Пару минуту сидит и смотрит в одну точку, пытаясь собрать мысли в кучу, а потом берёт небольшую брошюру с правилами. Внимательно читает, запоминает и уныло отбрасывает в сторону.

Сидеть за решёткой — отстой, делает вывод Джэмин и достаёт небольшой микрофон из кармана.

— Чёрт бы тебя побрал Ли Джено. Ещё никогда я так не попадал по собственной воле! — тихо шипит парень и на другом конце Донхёк смеётся громко, а Джено недовольно хмурится.

— Кстати! — вдруг перестаёт смеяться Ли. — Что между тобой и Джэмином?

Джено мнётся, не зная, что сказать, а потом пытается объяснить, но выходит скомкано и непонятно. Несмотря на это Донхёк понимающе кивает, возможно он тоже был в такой ситуации, когда реальная правда звучит как бред сумасшедшего.

— Я не в праве что-либо советовать, но, знаешь… Просто не будь мудаком, — говорит Донхёк. — Джэмин хоть и преступник, но он парень хороший и я не хочу, чтобы ему было больно.

Джено улыбается и думает, что незаметно вся команда по своему привязалась к Джэмину, который, несмотря на множество секретов, имел искреннюю улыбку и звонкий смех.

***

Сон Джэмина прервал громкий стук в дверь изолятора. В первые секунды его бросило в холодный пот – он не мог понять, где он и что происходит. Но события прошедшего дня быстро всплыли в памяти. На с трудом открыл глаза и сел. Внутрь зашёл охранник.

— Подъём. Идёшь в свою камеру, — парень кивает и поднимается, а потом сонно идёт за мужчиной. Они ушли недалеко, буквально пару минут и Джэмин уже стоял в своей камере.  
— Какая радость, — мрачно пробормотал На и осмотрелся: маленькая комнатка, с двумя матрасами, умывальником и туалетом. 

Джэмин, в своё время побывавший в лучших отелях мира, честно говоря, был в восторге. На одном из матрасов лежал парень, подумав, что тот спит, блондин аккуратно лёг на своё место, но внезапно сосед начинает говорить, пугая Джэмина:  
— Вот так неожиданность, — парень резко открывает глаза и садится по-турецки, разглядывая Джэмина. Тот, застатый в расплох, нервно сглотнул.

— Меня зовут Юн, — он был очень странным парнем: неоново зелёные волосы, веснушки, шрам над бровью. 

— Джэмин, — отвечает На. Он не планировал заводить особые знакомства здесь. Просто выполнить задание и наконец-то оказаться дома. Но упрямый сосед все хотел завязать разговор.

— Почему здесь? — На медлит, но потом решает, что нужно играть роль до конца.

— Я торговец оружия, — Юн присвистнул и весело закинул руки за голову.

— Какие люди у меня в камере. А я просто вор. Ничего выдающегося.

Джэмин пожимает плечами и молча смотрит в потолок. Он думает, что много чего полезного можно узнать у парня, раз уж они разговаривали.

— Какое здесь место? — интересуется На и зеленоволосый тяжело смотрит на блондина.

— Несправедливое, — выдыхает он. — Жёсткая иерархия, ты никто и звать тебя никак.

Джэмин кивает — ничего нового.

Они больше не говорят, а через два часа настанет час прогулки. Их выводят на площадку и все разбредаются кто куда. Джэмин тяжело вздыхает. В тюрьме было действительно сложно. Четыре стены давят на тебя, ты задыхаешься под напором мыслей, что разрывали голову. А ещё ему не хватало Джено. И Ренджуна. Их обоих, одновременно и одинаково сильно.

Решив сконцентрироваться на задании, Джэмин, прогуливаясь, пытался найти знакомое лицо. Вообще, таких было много и это вопрос времени, когда его кто-то заметит. Но вот Юты он не находил.

Когда прогулка закончилась, объявили обед. Это было хорошей новостью. Плохой оказалось то, что еда была отвратительной. Джэмин со вздохом смотрел на липкий рис и чувствовал, как к горлу подкатывает тошнота. Когда он отсюда выберется, Джено обязательно купит ему дорогой обед. А если нет, Джэмин собственными руками накормит его этой едой.  
Его мысленные тирады прерывает насмешливый мужской голос:  
— Можно присесть, красотка?

— Нельзя, — грубо отвечает На не поднимая головы.

Спустя минуту к нему садится Юн и обеспокоенно хмурится.

— Это ты зря, – Джэмин вопросительно выгибает бровь.

— Почему?

— Этот человек… Это Кан Сохи. Он здесь один из главных. Он то может устроить тебе весёлую жизнь, — качает сочувственно головой сосед.  
Джэмин понимает, что этот опыт будет крайне ярким и уже чувствует синяки на лице. 

Замечательно.

К счастью, остаток дня проходит спокойно и На, устроившись на жёстком матрасе как можно удобнее, засыпает неспокойным сном.

***

Но ничего опасного не происходит на следующий день… И на следующий...

Три дня в тюрьме тянутся долго и мучительно, как жвачка. Несмотря на тяжесть пребывания в заточении, все было тихо. Джэмин честно пытается облегчённо вздохнуть, но что-то его нервировало, он ждал нападения, мести за свое поведение.

Долго ждать не пришлось.

Возвращаясь после работ, Джэмин устало хотел зайти в свою камеру, как его окликнули:  
— Хэй, красотка! — На дернулся и развернулся на голос. Там стоял тот самый парень из столовой: накаченный, с большим количеством тату, он сверкал звериным оскалом. Кто-то схватил Джэмина за предплечье. Парень пытался вырваться, но хватка была сильной. Джэмин агрессивно зарычал — главное, не показать страха. Кан Сохи ухмыльнулся и схватил На за подбородок. Кожу неприятно царапнули его шершавые пальцы. — Красотка, я не привык, что мне отказывают. Ты разозлила меня… — в глазах парня заплясали опасные искорки. — Не думаешь, что должен извиниться и отработать?

У Джэмина перекрыло дыхание от возмущения и злости. Видит Бог, он действительно собирался провести это задание по-тихому. Но Джэмин не собирался разрешать вести кому-либо с собой так. Это было оскорбительно.

На плюнул Сохи в лицо и уверенно ухмыльнулся. Парень застыл, а потом хмуро стёр слюну со щеки. Зло посмотрев на Джэмина, он залепил ему пощечину, голова блондина резко метнулась в сторону. Щеку обдало огнём, но На даже не придал этому значение: не самое страшное в его жизни.

— Я ничего тебе не должен, урод, — шипит Джэмин и получает ещё один удар кулаком в лицо — на пол упали первые капли крови. 

Откинув голову назад, Джэмин чувствовал, как по подбородку стекала красная жидкость, металлическим привкусом отдавала на языке, пачкала форму. Нос болит ноющей болью, руки в чужих оковах занемели, но блондин не издал ни единого звука. Кан Сохи это разозлило ещё больше: он принялся лупить кулаками куда придётся: в живот, в лицо, в грудь, но всё, чего ему удалось добиться — это сдавленные вздохи. По его приказу, парня перестали держать и Джэмин тут же пошатнулся, но выстоял на ногах. Ещё один удар в челюсть повалил его на пол и блондин сжал зубы чтобы не застонать от боли. Сохи присел и схватил На за волосы.

— Я хочу слышать твои стоны… Моли о пощаде, сучка, — зашипел парень и силой ударил голову Джэмина о пол. Тот, с лицом в крови, лишь оскалился: белоснежные зубы были окрашены красной кровью и это выглядело действительно устрашающе.

Кан замахнулся для очередного удара, как их прервал приятный голос:  
— Эй, Сохи, кто на этот раз? — тон незнакомца был пренебрежительным, с нотками насмешки и мужчина раздраженно поднял голову.

— Юта, не сейчас! Я занят процессом воспитания.

Перед глазами плывёт, но краем глаза Джэмин успевает уловить красную макушку. Неужели, это действительно Накамото?

— Джэмин? — голос японца звучал крайне удивлённым, он не ожидал увидеть здесь На.

— Сохи, тебе не стоит трогать этого парня, уходи, — спокойно, но властно, произнёс Юта. 

Джэмин откидывает голову на пол, больно ударяясь затылком и смеётся, почти как сумасшедший, растирая рукой кровь из носа. Кан яростно дышит, но не смеет возразить, он поднимается и уходит вместе со своими парнями. Накамото помогает подняться Джэмину и уже хочет что-то сказать, как к ним подбегает охрана и смотритель тюрьмы. Юта улыбается и поднимает руки над головой. Джэмин говорит о непричастности Юты, тому приказывают возвращаться в камеру. Он машет рукой Джэмину.

— Увидимся за ужином, друг.

На отводят к врачу и помогают с ранами. Всё тело ныло от боли, но это пустяки, по сравнению с тем, что он нашёл Юту. Ну, фактически, это Юта его нашёл, но разве это важно?

К ужину он приходит с лицом, покрытым пластырями, и ловит на себе сочувственный взгляд Юна. Пожалуй, за этим парнем он действительно будет скучать. На проходит мимо их стола и ищет красную макушку – найдя, садится рядом.

— Джэмин! — улыбается Юта. Они жмут друг другу руки. — Как ты?

— Бывало и хуже, — хмыкает блондин и принимается есть рис. Юта кивает и тоже продолжает трапезу.

— Как ты попал сюда? — На затаил дыхание. Вот он, тот вопрос, за которым он пришёл в это проклятое место. Ему всего лишь нужно вывести Накамото на эмоции. Ну же, Джэмин!

— Да как… — тянет На. — Это всё из-за Марка.

Лицо Юты тут же перекосила злость. Джэмин понял, что давит на правильное место и решил продолжать:  
— Его стали подозревать в незаконных действиях, вышли на меня, и вот, я здесь, — холодно отзывается Джэмин и Накамото сжимает кулаки.

— О, как же я хочу, чтобы эту тварь посадили! Он этого заслуживает! — зло шипит Накамото.  
На приподнимает брови и холодно спрашивает:  
— Больше чем ты, Юта? Или больше, чем кто-либо из нас?

— Конечно! Это из-за него я здесь! Джэмин, я был его лучшим убийцей! Я исполнял любые его приказы, убивал и калечил! А он предал меня, оставив гнить в этой клетке! — яростно выпаливает японец и громко бьёт кулаками о стол. — Пока он расслаблялся с бокалом вина в руке, я делал всю грязную работу, а он даже не попытался мне помочь! Как собака поджал хвост и сделал вид, будто мы не знакомы!

Накамото скрипит зубами, а Джэмин понимает, что ему противно находится рядом с этим человеком.

То, что Накамото не справился с заданием и попался полиции — его проблема. Не Марка. Ли не должен был рисковать всем ради профессионала, который ошибся.

Никто никому ничего не должен.

Это кодекс преступного мира. Джэмин это понимал, Марк это понимал.

А вот Юта, похоже, нет.

Он как ребёнок злился, обвинял Ли, хотя На не считал, что Накамото имел право.

Джэмин доедает ужин, выдавливает из себя улыбку и идёт к себе. Там его уже ждёт Юн.

— Ты как? — обеспокоенно спрашивает парень. Джэмин улыбается и прикасается к пластырю на щеке.

— Всё пучком. Не переживай, Юн. И… Спасибо, — зелёноволосый удивлённо приподнял брови.

— За что?

— Просто. За поддержку, — качает головой На и не успевает сесть на матрас, как в камеру заходит охранник.

— На Джэмин! Прошу пройти за мной, — Джэмин весело подмигивает соседу и следует за работником тюрьмы.

— Не переживай, Юн.

Они идут по долгим коридорам, пока не заходят в кабинет начальника Со. Мужчина приветливо улыбается.

— Поздравляю, агент На. Вон там ваша одежда, на улице вас ждёт машина, – Джэмин кивает.

— Спасибо, директор.

Он переодевается, забирает все вещи и, окинув тюрьму последним взглядом, выходит наружу. Там он глубоко вдыхает и понимает, что на свободе даже воздух другой. Свободный.

Когда Джэмин заходит в отдел, все замолкают и, оторвавшись от дел, смотрят на блондина. Джено облегчённо вздыхает, стоит только ему увидеть На, но он не подходит, стоит на месте. Донхёк улыбается и поднявшись с места, хватает Ченлэ и Джисона за руки.

— Пошли, дети! — те начали возмущаться, но Ли лишь тихо шепнул Джэмину, улыбаясь:  
— С возвращением.

Джэмин улыбается в ответ и неловко мнётся, когда дверь закрывается и они с Джено остаются одни. Джено неуверенно подходит ближе и молча рассматривает Джэмина. Взгляд цепляется за все ссадины и пластыри, каждая из них болью отдаётся в сердце Ли. Джэмин нервно кусает губу и тихо выдаёт:  
— Может, скажешь уже что-то? — Джено осторожно протягивает руку и прикасается к щеке На.

— Я так рад, что ты в порядке.

Так немного сказано, но внутри Джэмина цветёт весна и всё плавится от тихого голоса Джено. Он силой заставляет себя не делать глупостей и напоминает:  
— Ты обещал мне свидание. Я очень хочу нормальной еды.

Джено смеётся и кивает, он забирает куртку со стула и выходит из отдела. На радостно следует за ним. Они садятся в машину Джено и направляются в кафе. Но когда Ли поворачивает в спальный район, Джэмин хмуро спрашивает:  
— Куда мы едем?

— Ко мне, — спокойно отвечает Ли, не отрываясь от дороги. Лицо Джэмина тут же покрывается краской.

— Что? — брюнет переводит взгляд на парня и издаёт смешок, видя его смущение.

— Тебе нужно привести себя в порядок, принять душ и сменить пластыри. Ужин подождёт.

— Ааа… — выдыхает На и даёт себе мысленную пощёчину. О чем он вообще думает? Конечно же, Джено имел ввиду душ. Без вариантов.

Когда они заходят в квартиру Джено, Джэмин с интересом рассматривает чистую, но такую холодную, квартиру. Сразу было видно, что в ней живёт одинокий человек.

— Душ там, — Джено указал пальцем на дверь и Джэмин кивнул. — Я пока найду тебе одежду.

На расслаблялся под горячими струями воды и пытался придумать, что сказать Джено. Он планировал серьёзно поговорить, но действенно не знал, как сказать всё то, что творилось у него в душе. Решив, что ломать над этим голову бесполезно и всё равно всё пойдёт не по плану, блондин выходит из душа и, обмотанный по пояс полотенцем, ищет Джено. Находит он его, скорее всего, в спальне – тот рылся в шкафу. Как только Джэмин вошёл, брюнет поднял голову и закрыл шкаф.

— У нас с тобой немного разные размеры, но всё же… — парень протянул Джэмину одежду. 

На неуверенно взял свёрток и неловко застыл. Джено, видя это, хмыкает и покидает комнату. Джэмин вздохнул и начал одеваться. Джено дал ему чёрные джинсы и чёрную футболку, что была ему немного велика и открывала его ключицы. Джэмин оделся и вышел к Ли, который был на кухне. Тот кивнул, в знак того, что младшему идёт и указал на стол.

— Садись. Сначала я обработаю раны и потом поедем в одно место.

Блондин сел напротив Джено и тот осторожно прикоснулся к ссадине на лице. Джэмин дернулся и зашипел, Ли тут же убрал руку.

— Больно?

— Немного.

Джено смочил кусочек ваты и, собираясь обработать рану, сказал:  
— Я аккуратно, — Джэмин кивнул и он осторожно продезинфицировал лицо и наклеил пластырь. На опустил глаза: было нереально стыдно за то, что ему было так хорошо рядом с почти незнакомым человеком, пока Ренджун где-то страдал из-за него. Чёрт возьми. Джэмин считал себя ужасным человеком.

— Всё, — вырвал его из раздумий Ли. Когда они вышли из дома, Джэмин вдруг остановился.

— Ты чего? — обеспокоенно спрашивает Ли. Тот лишь поднимает голову и восхищенно говорит:  
— Джено! Посмотри какое небо красивое! И огни города! Побывав в тюрьме, начинаешь ценить такие мелочи… — Джено легко улыбнулся и потрепал блондина по волосам. Как хорошо, что всё закончилось хорошо.

— Пошли, ты наверняка голоден.

Они приезжают в какое-то интересное кафе: каждый столик был закрыт перегородкой. Джэмин удивлённо посмотрел на Ли.

— Почему именно это место? – Джено ухмыльнулся и легонько постучал костяшками пальцев по лбу На.

— Если ты не забыл, ты все ещё под арестом. Вдруг тебя кто-то из ваших увидит? Вся работа коту под хвост.

Парни занимают место и заказывают еду. Когда заказ приносят, Джэмин молча и быстро ест, недовольно мыча из-за обожженного языка. Джено лишь смотрит на него и пытается придумать ответы на ещё незаданные вопросы. Но они обязательно будут заданы, он это знает. Слишком долго они откладывали этот разговор.

Наконец На останавливается и довольно вытягивается на диванчике.

— Джено-о-о-я-я~, — тянет он и улыбается подобно Чеширскому коту. — Спасибо за еду!  
Ли тоже улыбается и отпивает кофе из чашки. На немного мнется, но все же решительно кивает сам себе и подаёт голос:  
— Я действительно не хотел бы поднимать эту тему и лучше бы послушал про твоё детство, — начинает серьёзный Джэмин, — но у нас будет для этого время, но немного позже. Сейчас нам нужно поговорить о нас, – Джено кивает.

Действительно нужно. Потому, что запутался не только Джэмин. Джено теряется в своих мыслях и чувствах, всё слишком сложно для человека, который и чувствует такое впервые в жизни.

— Я не знаю как, Джено… Но я тебя, кажется, люблю, — на секунду Ли перестаёт дышать, — но при этом, я люблю и своего парня… И… Я люблю вас обоих… Это сложно… Я не знаю, что делать, Джено… — говорит сбивчиво На, он волнуется и Ли, видя это, берёт блондина за руку.

— Джэмин, не переживай. Я выслушаю тебя до конца, что бы ты не сказал.

Джэмину хочется обнять Джено и сказать «Спасибо за поддержку», но вместо этого он облизывает губы и продолжает:  
— Я хочу встретится с Ренджуном.

Джено тут же хмурит брови. Шестерёнки в его голове громко прокручивались, догадка бьёт его сознание и он спешит проверить ее:  
— Стой, Ренджун? Хуан Ренджун? Твой парень правая рука Марка Ли?

В мире сотни Хуан Ренджунов, но Джено встретил того самого. Джэмин отводит взгляд и кивает.

— Я хочу, чтобы он меня понял и ты тоже. Я хочу попробовать быть вместе. Всем нам, — Ли сжимает руку Джэмина и хмурится ещё больше.  
Это даже звучит неправильно, но…

— Я знаю, это странно! Но пожалуйста, Джено! Только попробовать… — конец фразы Джэмин тихо хрипит, на грани слёз. Но Джэмин выглядит таким разбитым.

— Джэмин, посмотри на меня… — На поднимает глаза, застеленные пеленой слёз и сжимает губы. — Я даю слово, что сделаю всё, что в моих силах, чтобы попробовать эти отношения. Если это сделает тебя счастливым… Что ж, я думаю, с Ренджуном мы как-то поладим…

Джэмин не верил своим ушам. Джено, холодный Ли Джено, говорил, что готов сделать всё, чтобы сделать Джэмина счастливым.

— Ты правда…?

Джено вздохнул. Как сказать о том сложном чувстве, что появилось в его сердце? Он не понимал себя, свои мысли и поступки… Что-то определённо не так.

— Я понял, что чувствую что-то к тебе. Я не хочу признавать, что это любовь… Но когда тебя избивали, там, в тюрьме… Я хотел убить того парня и я понял, что не хочу делать тебе больно.

На затаил дыхание, а потом улыбнулся хитро и спросил:  
— Можно я тебя поцелую? — Джено улыбается в ответ и тянется к блондину первым, прижимает парня к себе и мягко целует, перебирая волосы на затылке. Джэмину бьёт в нос запах шоколада и он прикрывает глаза, отвечая на поцелуй, обнимает за шею Ли и думает о том, что здесь не хватает ещё одного человека, что картина не полная.

Но сейчас об этом думать не хочется, а лишь о том, как приятно целовать губы Джено и какая у него горячая кожа.


	10. Chapter 10

Донхёк устало вытирает пыль со стола и вздыхает: сегодня был тяжёлый день. Много покупателей, новая партия, бумаги — парень хотел просто отдохнуть.

Сможет ли он это сделать?  
Он так не думал.

Внезапно телефон зазвонил и на экране засветилась фотография Джухён. Ли поднял трубку и улыбнулся.  
— Алло, милая, привет, — Донхёк откинул тряпку в сторону и облегчённо сел на стул. — Да, я скоро буду. Прости, что задерживаюсь, просто много дел. Люблю тебя.

Парень отложил телефон и уже хотел подняться и собираться домой, как дверной колокольчик оповестил его о прибытии гостей. В магазин зашли двое парней. Донхёк удивился столь поздним гостям.

— Простите, но мы уже закрыты, — вежливо говорит Ли и улыбается гостям.

Незнакомцы переглядываются, один из парней молча достаёт пистолет и направляет его на Донхёка.

— Ни звука, — грубо говорит он, а у парня сердце в пятки уходит от страха.

Перед глазами за одну секунду пролетает вся его жизнь и тысяча мыслей. Но нельзя же просто сдаться? Он сглатывает и думает, как спасти ситуацию.  
— Послушай… — осторожно начинает Донхёк, но незнакомец снимает предохранитель и пульс бьёт по вискам как бешеный. Ли неосознанно отступает на пару шагов.

Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт.

Ему никто не поможет.

Это конец.

Второй незнакомец молниеносно приближается к Донхёку и прижимает какую-то тряпку к лицу. Ли пытается отбиться, но чувствует, как сознание покидает его и тело безвольно падает в руки похитителя. Из руки выпадает телефон и, где-то на отголосках сознания, Донхёк слышит треск стекла. Парни хватают рыжего и выносят через задний выход магазина, там обычно товар принимают. А сейчас похищают Донхёка.

Двое мужчин скучающе сидели в машине и наблюдали за магазином оружия.  
— Что-то он сегодня задерживается, — бурчит один из них, блондин со шрамом на лице, второй, брюнет, откусывает яблоко и пожимает плечами.

— Может, у него много дел.

Брюнет сжимает губы и хмурит брови. Он не хотел проблем, лучше им выполнить это задание хорошо.

— Думаю нужно проверить… — всё-таки, решает он, напарник согласно кивает и они выходят из машины. 

Мужчины осторожно заходят внутрь здания и, обыскав его, находят только разбитый мобильник на полу. Блондин ругается и зло кричит напарнику:  
— Звони Ренджуну! Мы его потеряли!

***

— Кретины! Идиоты! Как вы могли его упустить?! — зло кричит Ренджун и брюнет начинает оправдывать себя, за что получает звонкую пощечину от Хуана.

— Мне не интересны ваши оправдания! Найдите его или, клянусь, я сниму с вас кожу и ваши тела найдут где-то в реке Хан! — разъярённо орёт китаец и мужчины, содрогаясь, обещают исправить свою ошибку.

Хуана Ренджуна лучше не злить. Он из тех людей, что злятся редко, но сильно, и лучше вам не быть причиной его гнева.

Ренджун покидает комнату и быстрым шагом идёт в кабинет Марка. Он залетает туда, даже не постучав, застает Ли с чашкой кофе в руке и каким-то отчётом. Хуан останавливается и какое-то время молча смотрит в глаза Ли. Наконец Минхён спрашивает:  
— Что? Не молчи, Ренджун.

Китаец хмурит брови и обеспокоенно отвечает:  
— Марк… Донхёка похитили.

Парень подрывается с места и подходит к Ренджуну. В его глазах море эмоций: от беспокойства и страха, до злости и ненависти. Даже удивительно, что Донхёк так волнует Марка.

Конечно же, Ренджун знал, почему.

Но не понимал.

Понимать — значит принимать.

Он был не готов принять то, что происходило между этими двумя.

Слишком опасно и безрассудно?

Слишком.

Донхёк дорог Ренджуну и он не хотел, чтобы ему грозила опасность.

Марк — это сплошная опасность.

— Что?! Ренджун, ты же говорил, что приставил охрану! — Кричит Ли. Хуан ерошит волосы и зло кричит в ответ:  
— И я приставил! — он глубоко вдыхает и закрывает глаза, пытаясь оценить ситуацию. — За ним пришли профессионалы. Марк, не время спорить… — выдыхает Ренджун и Ли согласно кивает.

Им нужно вернуть его.

Это самое главное.

Он облизывает сухие губы и массирует виски.  
— Ты прав. Я подниму записи камер и людей, мы должны найти его, Джун.

— Я поеду к Джухён, — говорит Хуан и они переглянулись. Джухён. Как сказать ей, что её парень просто пропал? Как объяснить? Ведь она не знает ничего, ни кто такой Марк, ни о его связи с Донхёком.

— Я подъеду к тебе, как только закончу с ней.  
Марк кивает и взяв свой пиджак, выбегает из кабинета. Хуан выходит следом.

***

Донхёк приходит в себя резко, с головной болью и плывущей перед глазами картинкой. Парень чувствует, что крепко связан, он не может пошевелиться. Донхёк пытается сориентироваться в событиях, несмотря на противную пульсацию в висках. Он помнит магазин и незнакомцев… И пистолет.

Когда до сознания доходит вся серьёзность ситуации, его бросает в холодный пот, а сердце начинает бешено стучать от страха. Его похитили неизвестно кто, неизвестно зачем, он неизвестно где, уже неизвестно сколько. 

Парень оглядывается: вокруг него кромешная тьма и только из щель дальних дверей виднеется свет. Донхёк пытается думать трезво, найти выход, но перед глазами только его труп, найденный где-то в подворотне и заплаканное лицо Джухён.

Придёт ли Марк на его похороны?

Совсем неуместная мысль.

Марк — никто для него.

Чёртов придурок. Донхёк знал наверняка, что он здесь из-за этого козла. Злость закипала в нём вместе со страхом. Руки жутко затекли и болели, Ли тихо застонал от боли. Внезапно дверь открылась и в помещение зашёл неизвестный Донхёку мужчина. Он подошёл ближе, опустился перед похищенным и, ухмыльнувшись, схватил его за подбородок:  
— Ты такой красивый… — почти восхищенно прошептал он. Ли сглотнул. Незнакомец пугал своей аурой, его власть в этом месте ощущалась почти физически. Улыбка на лице мужчины изменилась на отдаленное выражение вины.

— Прости за это всё. Мне действительно не хочется тебя мучить, но так надо, поверь. У меня просто нет другого выхода.

Донхёк задрожал. Какого черта происходит? Зачем он кому-то? Почему нет другого выхода и зачем его мучить?

— Это из-за Марка? — тихо прохрипел он. Мужчина улыбнулся и потрепал рыжего по волосам.

— Ты такой догадливый, Донхёк, — он повернул голову в сторону двери. — Парни! Заберите его!

Глаза Хёка расширились от страха, когда его взяли под руки и подняли на ватные ноги. Он попытался вырваться, но лишь получил тяжёлую пощечину. Мужчина недовольно цокнул.

— Поосторожней. Не смейте его калечить. Трогать его буду только я, ясно?

Дрожащего от ужаса Донхёка куда-то потащили, он мог только молиться и надеяться на спасение.

***

Ренджун неуверенно замер перед дверью квартиры. Он многое делал в своей жизни, но такое — впервые. Что сказать? Как выдержать боль и вину?

Глубоко вдохнув, Ренджун решительно нажал на кнопку звонка. Через несколько мгновений дверь открывается и он видит взволнованное лицо Джухён. Девушка тут же расстраивается, когда видит на пороге Хуана.

— Ренджун? Я думала, это Донхёк… Я не могу до него дозвониться, — обеспокоенно хмурится она.  
На пропускает китайца в дом и предлагает чаю. Ренджун отказывается и неуверенно мнётся, не садясь на предложенный стул.

— Джухён… Мне нужно кое-что сказать… — начинает Хуан. Девушка с чашкой кофе в руке, поворачивается к парню лицом. Она сверлит его взглядом полным тревоги.

— Что-то случилось?

Ренджун молчит, пытается подобрать слова, оттянуть момент.

Джухён, что-то подозревая, подходит почти вплотную и смотря прямо в глаза парня, тихо говорит:  
— Ренджун, что произошло?

— Джухён, — Ренджун сглатывает плотный ком в горле. — Донхёк пропал.  
Он не мог сказать ей большего, просто не имел права.

Лицо девушки бледнеет, губы дрожат и она выпускает чашку из рук. Та громко разлетается на осколки, коричневая жидкость обжигает голые ступни девушки, но та даже не замечает этого.  
— Что? — выдыхает она.

На глазах блондинки появляется пелена слёз, неуверенно, прерывистыми шагами Джухён подходит к Ренджуну и бьёт кулаком по его груди.  
— Ренджун, что случилось? — хриплый голос ломается, по щекам потекли слезы. — Да скажи же что-нибудь! — кричит Джухён и, рыдая, бьёт Хуана ещё раз. Тот притягивает её к себе и крепко обнимает.

— Мы обязательно его найдем, слышишь? Я обещаю тебе…

Девушка содрогается в его объятиях, не в силах что-нибудь сказать в ответ.

Как он мог пропасть?

Куда?

Зачем?

Ответов нет.

Когда она перестаёт плакать, они садятся на диван и Ренджун крепко сжимает её руку.  
— Зачем кому-то похищать Донхёка, Ренджун? — у парня щемит сердце от вины, но он искренне говорит:  
— Я не знаю, Джу, – девушка закрывает глаза и беззвучно молится, впиваясь ногтями в ладонь Ренджуна.

***

Ренджун застаёт Марка в разбитом состоянии: тот сидел, зарывшись рукой в волосы и пил крепкий кофе. Хуан осторожно прикасается к плечу друга.

— Как успехи? — Марк поднимает усталый взгляд и мотает головой.

— Это тупик. Никаких записей с камер, никаких свидетелей, ничего, Ренджун, — Хуан хмурится  
— Я вот одного не понимаю: зачем это всё? Я понимаю, что это из-за меня, но кто и почему? 

Чёрт возьми.

Ренджун сжимает плечо Ли и уверенно говорит:  
— Мы обязательно найдем его, Марк.

Но они не нашли его ни на следующий день, ни на день после этого. И вот почти неделя прошла, Джухён в истерике и хочет подавать заявление в полицию, Марк в ярости, он ничего другого, кроме пропажи Донхёка не замечает.  
В конце очередного дня бесполезных поисков, Ренджун тревожно приходит к Марку.

— Минхён… Тэн звонил, просил приехать. Он уточнил, что это срочно.

Брюнет кивает и трёт переносицу. Он заливает в себя остатки холодного эспрессо и идёт за Хуаном. К ним присоединяется Джэхён и они отправляются в путь.

Пока они ехали в машине, Марк подумал, что он ничтожество. Как он стал главой семьи, если он не мог найти Донхёка? Марк был в ярости. По большей части из-за своей беспомощности, но также из-за сильного страха, что засел глубоко в душе. Минхён ненавидел боятся. Но сейчас, он до смерти боялся, что может не успеть.

Донхёк — не никто.

Донхёк — кто-то.

Кто-то очень важный, из-за которого спать ночами сложно, а днём — работать.

Поэтому, он содрогался от ледянящих душу картинках, что рисовало его воображение.  
Больше всего пугало то, что эти картинки вполне могут стать явью.

Выбросив из головы ненужные мысли, Марк решительно вышел из машины и направился в дом «отца».

При входе их встретил слуга и отвёл по длинным коридорам в нужную комнату.

Там его ждёт Тэн, сидящий в большом кресле и потягивая из бокала красное вино. 

Приветливо улыбнувшись, он указал на место напротив. Марк сел и принял бокал, Ренджун привычно стал сзади.  
— Как жизнь, Марк? — у Тэна на лице улыбка, у Марка — усталость. Ему не до шуток и не до вина. Ему нужно спешить.

— Тэн, я действительно не могу сейчас сидеть с тобой. Мне нужно идти. Ты говорил что-то срочное, что случилось?

Таец отпивает вина и кивает. Он подаёт знак одному из своих парней и обращается к Ли, наклонившись ближе.

— У меня новая игрушка, хочешь покажу? — Марк хмурится и раздраженно начинает:  
— Тэн, я же ска… — он не заканчивает предложение — видит кто новая игрушка Тэна.

У Донхёка — прозрачный кружевной костюм, связанные руки и синяк на скуле.

А у Марка, кажется, сердце на секунду останавливается. Донхёка бросают Тэну под ноги — словно собаку, и Марк видит ещё пару синяков. Таец довольно зарывается пальцами в рыжие локоны, Донхёк тихо скулит и жмурится. Минхён сжимает кулаки.  
— Тэн, что это? — тихо спрашивает Ли. Донхёк резко распахивает глаза, видит Марка, а потом Ренджуна, на его лице целая палитра эмоций, но ещё больше — страха.

— Красивый, правда? Сам никак неналюбуюсь, — хитро выдаёт Тэн и смотрит брюнету прямо в глаза.

Марк хмурит брови, ослабляет узел галстука и с вызовом смотрит в ответ.  
— Отпусти его, — на лице наставника — искренне удивление.

— С чего бы?

— Продай его мне, — терпеливо выдыхает Ли и Тэн смеётся и откидывается на кресле.

— Я так и знал, что тебе понравится. Но видишь ли, сынок, эта куколка слишком нравится мне. Прости, но он останется у меня.

Марк подрывается с места и, громко ударив по столу (Донхёк вздрагивает), нависает над наставником.  
— Тэн, лучше просто отпусти этого парня, — шипит он прямо в лицо старшего, но получает лишь неизменную усмешку.

— Не то что?

— Не то ты пожалеешь.

Это было неслыханной наглостью.

С отцами так не общаются.

С главами так не общаются.

Но Минхёну, вообщем-то, плевать.

Он не шутит и если надо — Тэн действительно пожалеет.

Таковы правила, таковы принципы, такова жизнь.

Тэн смотрит в чёрные глаза и уверенно говорит:  
— Если ты такой бунтарь, Марк, — в его взгляде промелькнула еле заметная гордость. — Я вызываю тебя на дуэль.

Марк замирает, мешкается и пытается понять, правильно ли он услышал.

В их мире отказаться от дуэли нельзя.

В их мире отказ от дуэли — значит потерять всё.

В их мире дуэли на смерть.

Он был не готов.

Но Тэн, видимо, был, и десятки пар глаз уставились на него, в ожидании ответа.

Это дорога в один конец.

Но отказаться нельзя.

Поэтому Марк восстанавливает свой мир за секунду и уверенно говорит:  
— Я принимаю вызов.

Комнату для поединка искать не пришлось — им вполне подошёл спортзал. Все, кто был в доме собрались там, оставив для противников место в центре. Марк снимает пиджак и кидает его Ренджуну, разминает шею и закатывает рукава белоснежной рубашки. Тоже самое делает Тэн со своей — чёрной.

— Рукопашная до первого падения, а дальше — пистолет. Быстро, метко, — спокойно говорит Тэн и встает напротив младшего.

Тэён звонко свистит — дуэль началась.

Марк и Тэн неспешно двинулись по кругу, выставив кулаки перед собой и смотря друг другу в глаза. Ли резко делает выпад левой рукой — Тэн уклоняется, ныряет под рукой младшего и наносит тому удар в шею. Марк шипит и резко ударяет тайца в живот, промазывает удар в челюсть и быстро отходит назад. Все затаили дыхание.

Тэн резко идёт в наступление, но не успевает уклониться от точного удара в лицо — пролилась первая кровь. Таец усмехается, вытирает тыльной стороной ладони кровь и сплевывает. Он возвращает удар, Марк хватается за кровоточащий нос, получает ещё один удар под дых и едва не падает на колени. Тэн звонко, совсем не к месту смеётся:  
— Неужели ты так слаб, сынок? Мне казалось, я воспитал достойного наследника… — где-то в толпе хмурится Тэён и сжимает губы в тонкую линию. Марк почти рычит от злости и скалится:  
— Неужели ты так спешишь умереть, старик? — брюнет делает резкий выпад кулаком, но Тэн ловко увернулся.

— Я возмущён, Марк! Разве я так стар? — от следующего удара увернуться он не успевает, от его силы немного пошатывает, резкий толчок в грудь валит на землю.

Ли силой бьёт ногой по ребрам лежащего Тэна и тот издаёт сдавленный стон. Марк опускается на одно колено, хватает рукой воротник чёрной рубашки и до крови на костяшках бьёт старшего по лицу.

Тот откидывает голову и закашливается собственной кровью.

Главное — не думать.

Не взвешивать, не оценивать, не вспоминать.

И не щадить.

Нет прошлого и будущего.

Есть только сейчас и жизнь, за которую нужно бороться.

Ли достаёт пистолет и приставляет его ко лбу Тэна. Тот слабо улыбается и с любовью смотрит на неродного сына.  
— Что же ты медлишь, Марк? Ну же, нажми на курок… — от отчаяния хочется кричать, Марк сжимает челюсти до боли и жмурит глаза. 

Разве он мог выстрелить?

Разве он мог убить самого дорогого человека?

Но разве он мог отступить?

Руки мелко дрожали, сердце гулко стучало в груди, перед глазами почти плыло.  
— Я горжусь тобой, Марк, — тихо, улыбаясь успевает сказать Тэн перед тем, как Минхён жмёт на курок.

Выстрел резко разносится по помещению, и эхом отбивается от стен. В глазах Тэна пустота. В груди Марка тоже.

Он несколько секунд смотрит на лицо своего отца и с болью в горле сглатывает ком. Он поднимается с колен, сжимает кулаки, чтобы не было видно дрожь и смотрит на людей в помещении. Все молчали, тихо смотрели на Марка. Ли встречается взглядами с Тэёном и это кажется самым сложным на свете.

На лице старшего нет боли или злости — там пустота, он не плачет и не кричит — молча смотрит, а потом медленно опускается на одно колено и склоняет голову.

Когда один глава убивает другого, все его владения и люди переходят победителю.  
Тэён подчинился Марку. Следом подчинились остальные. Все в зале медленно повторили тоже, что и Ли.

Они признают силу Марка.

А вот Марк — нет. Ему спрыгнуть с моста хочется, но он лишь быстро идёт к Донхёку, хватает его за руку и выходит из спортзала.  
Они садятся в машину, Марк накидывает на плечи Донхёка свой пиджак и снимает оковы, они молча едут в никуда.

Наконец рыжий подаёт голос:  
— Ренджун, с каких пор ты работаешь на Марка? — тихо хрипит он и Хуан тяжело вздыхает.

— Я не работаю на него, Донхёк. Мы напарники. И были ими ещё до нашего знакомства. Прости, что скрывал это.

Парень пытается понять это, но за последнюю неделю в его жизни слишком много шока, так что он оставляет это на потом. Чувствуя напряжённую атмосферу в салоне, Ли больше не решается задавать вопросы.  
Они приезжают в квартиру Марка, Ренджун остаётся в кабинете.

Марк проводит Донхёка до двери.  
— Это ванная. Я поищу одежду, — тихо говорит он и Донхёк неуверенно кивает. Он заходит в душ, горячая вода смывает грязь на теле, но не на душе. То, что он увидел… Убийство.

Кажется, тот мужчина называл Марка сыном.

На сердце творилось непонятно что, хотелось лишь напиться до потери пульса, чтобы не переживать и не боятся. И ещё, чтобы не думать.

Не думать, что он делает в квартире Марка.

Не думать, что он скажет Джухён

Не думать, кто он теперь.

Просто не думать.

Донхёк одевает белоснежный халат на мокрое тело и выходит из ванной. Там его встречает Марк, в нос ударяет резкий запах алкоголя. Донхёку впору бояться, но он спокойно подходит ближе и кладет руку на плечо брюнета.

— Ты в порядке?

Вместо ответа, Марк прижимается к Донхёку и требовательно целует его в губы. Ли резко распахивает глаза и бьёт Марка кулаком в грудь, но тот лишь хватает его кисть и кусает губу младшего. Донхёк стонет он неожиданной боли и зажмуривается. Не разрывая поцелуй, Минхён подхватывает Донхёка за бёдра и сажает его на стол. Марк целует каждую отметину на теле Хёка, каждый синяк. А тот, густо краснея и зажмуриваясь, тихо стонал, царапал чужие плечи ногтями. Губы Ли мажут по скуле, проходят дорожку от уха вниз по шее, до ключицы. Его руки сжимают мягкие бедра, он по-хозяйски кусает оголённое от халата плечо.

Марк возвращается к губам, Донхёк плавится будто воск, поддаваясь всем ласкам. Халат окончательно падает с плеча, оголяя торс младшего, холодок бьёт по влажному телу. Вместе с телом, это охлаждает и разум. Донхёк в ужасе распахивает глаза и понимает, что он сейчас делает. Парень резко отпихивает Марка.

— Марк, стой! — в глазах старшего непонимание, но Донхёк лишь подальше отталкивает его и слезает со стола, натягивая халат.

— Я так не могу…! Нужно… Нужно… — запыхался Донхёк, бешено оглядываясь по сторонам в поисках выхода. — Мне нужно домой!

Все положительные эмоции тут же покидают Марка, оставляя лишь холодное безразличие. Он жестом указывает на кровать.

— Возьми одежду. Провожать не буду.

Донхёк хватает кучу и выбегает из комнаты. Минхён провожает его взглядом, а когда дверь с грохотом закрывается, переводит его на свои руки.

Он выпил недостаточно.

Недостаточно много, чтобы забыть какой он подонок.

Марк всегда твердил о свободе, но сам поддался системе.

Парень опускается на пол и закрывает ладонями лицо, пытаясь стереть воспоминания, забыть кто он, забыть прошлое и будущее.

Иногда Марк хотел другой жизни.

Иногда — закончить свою.

Парень тяжело поднимается на ноги и ищет на столе бутылку.

Делает несколько больших глотков и осознает, что это не спасёт его.

Минхён зло бросает бутылку на пол и та разбивается в дребезги, разливая красную жидкость.

Вино на паркете похоже на кровь и у Марка перед глазами бездыханное тело Тэна и пустые глаза Тэёна. Его глаза были мёртвыми, Марк себя ненавидел.

Тэен опускался перед ним на колени, но в тот момент Марку самому хотелось упасть ему в ноги и вымаливать прощения, хотя он знает, что не заслуживает его.

Марк вдруг кричит, громко и отчаянно, показывая всю тоску, что камнем лежала на душе. Он зло сметает всё со стола: ваза, бумаги, папки — всё падает на пол. Ли глубоко дышит, дрожащими руками хватается за деревянные края.

Он убил его.

Своими руками.

Мерзко.

Марк снова рычит и бросается крушить всё вокруг: он перекидывает стол, разбивает телевизор, выбрасывает на пол всё содержащее шкафов. Прибежавший на шум Ренджун видит Марка, словно раненого зверя, окружённого осколками и бумагами. Хуан громко вдыхает воздух.

— Марк… — тихо говорит он и подходит ближе.

— Ренджун… — голос Ли дрожал, совсем не излучая той силы, что должен. — Я так ужасен.

На глаза Ренджуна наворачиваются слёзы, он прижимает друга к себе и шепчет:  
— Неправда… Марк, ты не такой, слышишь?  
Минхён утыкается лицом в плечо Хуана и задыхается в рыданиях, мелко дрожа всем телом.

Ренджун обнимает его крепче и надеется, что когда-нибудь Марк обретёт счастье.

***

Джэхён устало выдыхает и идёт по коридорам дома Тэна. Он не уехал с Марком, просто решил кое-что проверить.

Он боялся за состояние Тэёна.

И не даром.

Зайдя в очередную комнату, он находит его сидящим за барной стойкой, с бутылкой в руках, полностью разбитого и уставшего. Заметив Чона, Тэён невесело улыбается краешком губ.

— Джэ… — выдыхает он и протягивает бутылку, — будешь?

Юно мотает головой и садится рядом. Они несколько секунд молчат, потом Джэхен решается на вопрос:  
— Почему ты позволил ему?

Не понятно о ком он говорил: о Марке или о Тэне, но Тэён делает глоток и морщится:  
— Он этого хотел…

Юно мотает головой.  
— Я не понимаю, Тэ

Ли долго молчит, но пересиливая себя, хрипит:  
— У Тэна было мало времени… Он был болен… — он выдавил смешок, в нём и близко не было веселья. — Ты знаешь его… Такой упрямец… Он не хотел, чтобы Марк видел его слабым…

Джэхён сжимает руку Тэёна и пытается понять, что ему нужно сделать.

Как утешить?

Тэён продолжает говорить, его голос начинает дрожать:  
— Он захотел уйти сильным и независимым… Такова его последняя воля, — внезапно мужчина задрожал, по его щекам потекли слёзы и он стал задыхаться в немых рыданиях. Джэхён сжал его в объятиях, он чувствовал, как плечо становилось влажным от слёз.

Ему было больно.

Тэену было в тысячи раз больнее.

— Всё нормально, Джэхён… Честно, — шепчет Ли. Юно ему не верит, но кивает.

— Не говори Марку… Тэн не хотел, чтобы он винил себя.

— Я не скажу.

— Обещаешь?

— Обещаю.

***

Уснуть в ту ночь Марк не мог.

Его терзали вина, боль и воспоминания.  
Последние — особенно сильно, когда Марк смотрел на картину, которую он украл (вернул), и которую ему подарил Тэн.

— Тэн! — ноет мальчишка, но мужчина лишь мотает головой.

— Ты не уйдешь из зала, пока не выполнишь задание, Марк.

Мальчик хмурит брови и сжимает кулаки. Он не любил эту сторону его учителя. Он был упрям, никогда не оставлял незаконченное дело. Ли кивнул и снова бросился в атаку: рука тайца высоко порхнула вверх, Минхёну ни за что не достать нож. Он зло рычит, и с разбегу влетает в Тэна. Тот падает на спину, но хватает парнишку за футболку и тот падает прямо на мужчину, упираясь взглядом в высокий потолок. Холодное острие впивается в его шею и мальчик вздыхает.

— Сдаюсь.

Где-то сзади слышится смешок, хватка слабеет, Ли тут же подрывается и выхватывает оружие. Минхён седлает Тэна и ухмыльнувшись, прижимает лезвие к его шее. Удивление на лице тайца сменяется весельем и он заливисто смеется.

— Поздравляю. Ты можешь идти гулять.

Марк довольно поднимается и с улыбкой на лице спешит к сидящему возле стенки Ренджуну. Тот улыбается ему в ответ.

— Ты видел, как я его? Видел? — сидящий рядом Тэён подаёт мальчику бутылку воды и улыбается Тэну.

— Ты был неотразим. Правда, Ренджун?

Китаец активно кивает.  
— Конечно.

Тэн подошёл к компании и потрепал Марка по волосам.  
— Смотри, ещё вызовешь меня на дуэль, да заберешь мои владения, — улыбается таец, но Минхён мрачнеет. Он ещё ребёнок, но уже знает о дуэлях. И их правилах.

— Не говори глупостей, Тэн, — бормочет мальчик. — Я никогда так не поступлю.

— Почему? — удивляется таец. — Это нормальная передача власти.

— Это предательство, — отвечает Ли и смотрит учителю в глаза. — Я не смогу поднять на тебя руку.

Тэён и Тэн переглянулись.  
— Что ж… — бормочет мужчина, — поживем — увидим.

Марк закрывает глаза и думает, что он предал Тэна.

А ещё, что тот всё знал, с самого начала.

Тэн предвидел всё.

Я горжусь тобой, Марк

Минхён разбился на тысячу осколков.


	11. Chapter 11

Сидеть одному в пустом и тёмном магазине, разрываясь от терзающих мыслей, было невыносимо. Темнота никак не скрывала красные щёки, а прохлада не остужала стыд.  
Тишина не скрывала громкий голос совести, что неприятно резал сердце.

Донхёк не уверен.

В себе, в чувствах, в людях и будущем. Он не знал, что делать и куда бежать.

Помочь некому.

Донхёк достаёт телефон и неуверенно набирает нужный номер. Долгие гудки вызывают волну сомнений и желание тут же бросить трубку.

Но вот, с другого конца слышится сонное: «Алло?» и отступать не имеет смысла.

— Алло, Джено? Прости, что так поздно, — Донхёк закусывает губу — его голос немного дрожит, — Можешь приехать ко мне? Пожалуйста.

Джено ничего не спрашивает и не осуждает, он просто кидает быстрое " Я скоро " и заканчивает звонок. Донхёк всхлипывает и закрывает лицо руками.

Он жалок.

Джено застаёт друга разбитым. Это чувствуется.

Он лежит в кресле, свернувшись калачиком, Ли может поклясться, что глаза Донхёка красные. Парень уверен — от слёз.

— Донхёк? Что случилось? — взволновано спрашивает Джено и подходит ближе. Растерянный парень поднимает пустой взгляд на Ли, долго молчит, все его сомнения отражаются на лице, а потом выдыхает:

— Джено, кажется, я едва не изменил Джухён с Марком.

Слова бьют словно физический удар, голова даже немного кружится. Просто сказанное не укладывается в голове. Джено застывает и пару минут пытается придти в себя.

Какого хрена?

Связать Марка и Донхека, ещё и в таких отношениях не получалось никак.

Они — враги.

Но слёзы на щеках Донхёка говорят об обратном.

— Погоди, ты что? — переспрашивает Джено и хмурится, надеясь, что он неправильно всё понял. Донхёк прячет лицо в ткани кресла и тихо всхлипывает. Джено вздыхает и опускается рядом. Долгие пальцы брюнета зарываются в ломкие огненные пряди.

— Донхёк… Расскажи мне. Пожалуйста, я хочу помочь.

Донхёк поворачивается к Джено, глубоко вздыхает и сглатывает болезненный ком в горле. А потом рассказывает всё. Ему стыдно и страшно, но выхода нет.

Больше никаких тайн и лжи.

Только не Джено.

Только не когда это единственный человек, который остался рядом.

Единственный друг.

У каждого человека свои скелеты в шкафу.  
Донхёк считал свои отвратительными.

Он боялся, что Джено отвернётся.  
Возненавидит.  
Уйдёт.

Но он лишь охнул и покрепче схватил руку друга.

История Донхёка разрывала реальность, меняла абсолютно всё. Джено стал понимать намного лучше, то, что происходит в его жизни последние месяцы. Он стал намного лучше понимать Донхёка.

Всё стало на свои места.

— Ну ты даёшь, конечно…

Рыжий опускает голову и дрожащим голосом почти шепчет:  
— Я изменил ей понимаешь?

Джено сжимает плечо Донхёка свободной рукой. Его разбитый вид просто убивал Джено.

— Эй, прекрати. Вы просто целовались. Ничего большего.

Донхёк мотает головой и на его глазах снова появляется пелена слёз.

— Ты не понимаешь, Джено, — прошептал Ли и отчаянно посмотрел на брюнета. — Я хотел большего. Мне нравилось то, что было тогда. Ты понимаешь? Меня остановил лишь страх и остатки здравого ума, Джено! Как же мне теперь ей в глаза смотреть…?

Джено не знал, что ответить. Он сам был не в самой лёгкой ситуации, не в его силах давать советы. Так что он просто решил сказать, что думал:  
— Каждый совершает ошибки. Тебе просто нужно вернуться к ней. Она ждёт.

В сердце неприятно режет: что если Джэмин скажет ему тоже самое?

Ошибка

Ошибка ошибка ошибка ошибка ошибка

***

У Джухён слёзы на щеках, у Донхёка — стыд.  
Девушка, рыдая, бросилась парню на шею, шепча неразборчиво, целуя любимое лицо.

— Господи, где же ты был? — всхлипывает блондинка и Ли отводит взгляд.

Ужасно.

Ужасно вот так вот к ней относится.

Она не заслуживает этого.

— Важно то, что я вернулся, Джу.

Джухён быстро кивает головой и кладёт ладони на лицо парня. Её любовь сильная и искренняя, Донхёк чувствует себя последним уродом. За то, что врёт и скрывает правду.  
И за то, что выдаёт привязанность за любовь.

— Я так рада тебя видеть… Я так скучала… — прошептала На ему в губы.

— Я тоже, — прохрипел Донхёк и прижал к себе девушку. — Прости меня.

Что делать с чувствами внутри? С воспоминаниями? С желанием? С виной? Вопросы, что не давали спокойно дышать, они давили, словно глыба.

Донхёк зажмуривает глаза, и надеется, что всё к черту исчезнет. Как же он хотел начать жизнь сначала.

Без опасностей.  
Без вины.  
Без этих чувств.  
Без Марка.

***

На улице было пасмурно и дождливо, казалось, сама природа скорбила по Тэну. Мир носил траур, даже не подозревая. На кладбище никого не осталось, вся толпа ушла полчаса назад, только Тэён и Марк остались там, рядом с холодной каменной глыбой. Тэён пустыми глазами смотрел на каменные буквы и не мог понять, что это всё. Такое не понимаешь сразу…  
Сначала есть просто шок, ты теряешься во времени и пространстве. Мозг просто не понимает, что что-то не так. Осознание приходит, когда понимаешь — чего-то не хватает. Что того, кто обнимал, целовал, улыбался, любил больше нет.

Просто нет.

Больше не будет совместных вечеров, ссор и примирений, вечеринок, шуток, скандалов, криков, шепота. Ничего не будет.

Любви не будет.

От этого в душе тяжело, страшно и больно.  
Сложно понять, что действительно всё.   
Где-то внутри, Тэён всё ждал, что Тэн выпрыгнет из кустов, ярко улыбнётся и прокричит, что Ли — глупый, раз повёлся на такую шутку. У Тэна всегда всё под контролем.  
Он не мог просто уйти.

Не мог.

— Прости меня, — Тэён поворачивает голову к Марку и видит чистый концентрат боли. Думает, что сам выглядит также. — Я действительно ненавижу себя за то, что я сделал.

Мужчина сжал плечо Ли.  
— Не нужно. Я не виню тебя. Мне больно, но в этом не виноват ты, Минхён. К тому же, — Тэён устремляет взгляд вдаль. — Я давно был готов к этому. Рано или поздно это должно было случиться. Не вини себя. Он желал тебе только счастья.

Плечи парня задрожали, он прижал ладонь ко рту, задыхаясь в немом плаче. Слёзы катились по бледным щекам, Марк уткнулся лицом в грудь Ли и тот успокаивающе погладил его по голове. Они справятся с этим.  
Возможно, не сразу.  
Но другого выхода нет.  
Они обязаны.

Ради Тэна.

К ним кто-то подошёл, молча становясь рядом.

Сегодня на Красной королеве нет красного.  
Сегодня она в трауре.

На Айрин было чёрное платье и чёрная вуаль. И лишь красная помада на губах означала, что она продолжает бороться. Женщина осторожно положила красную розу у надгробия и тихо произнесла:  
— Мне жаль.

Тэён кивнул и опустил взгляд. Ему, вообще-то, тоже жаль. Он многое не успел. Так многого хотел, но в итоге стоит здесь и понимает, что ничего не успел. А самое главное — не успел провести с ним вечность. Звучит до ужаса банально, Тэён уверен, что будь здесь Тэн, он бы иронично рассмеялся. Но он не здесь, от этого банальная мысль ещё больнее отзывается в груди.

Они долго помолчали, потом Тэён, оглянувшись напоследок, ушёл, следом последовал Марк. Айрин осталась одна. Она медленно провела пальцами по холодному камню.

Жизнь — непредсказуема. Нужно ценить то, что у тебя есть сейчас. Завтра этого может не быть.

— Я буду скучать по тебе, друг мой, — тихо говорит она, как будто он мог её слышать.

«Обещай, что позаботишься о нём, Айрин. Обещай, что защитишь Минхёна.»

— Обещаю.

***

Джэмин получше прячет лицо под капюшоном и нажимает на звонок. Он ждёт пару секунд, дверь открывается, на пороге Ренджун, такой милый и домашний. Внутри ноет невыносимо, Джэмин так скучал.  
Увидев лицо гостя, Ренджун закрывает рот руками от неожиданного вскрика и хватает парня за руку. Джэмин шипит и толкает китайца внутрь. Нельзя, чтобы их кто-нибудь увидел.

— Джэмин! — шепчет Ренджун и притягивает его к себе, как только дверь за ними закрылась. На улыбается нежно и берёт лицо Ренджуна в ладони. Он тихо шепчет «Я люблю тебя» и они долго целуются, прижимаясь друг к другу.

Наконец Хуан тихо выдыхает:  
— Как ты здесь оказался? Тебе отпустили? — На прижал парня к себе и поцеловал в висок.

— Нет.

— Нет? — тревожно смотрит китаец на блондина — Что это значит?

Джэмин кусает губу. Как ему рассказать всё?  
Джэмину страшно, как никогда в жизни, до немоты и растерянности.

— Ренджун, нам нужно поговорить.

— Я не понимаю, — грубо говорит Ренджун и Джэмин почти сгибается от невидимого удара.  
Это не то, чего он хотел. Но то, чего он ожидал.  
— Я не понимаю, Джэмин, как можно любить двоих людей одновременно. И я не хочу понимать.

Блондин несчастно поднимает взгляд. На лице Ренджуна — холод и пустота. Он — человек с принципами. Он — сильный. Он сможет справиться с потерей.

А вот Джэмин — нет.

— Но что ты мне предлагаешь?! Что мне делать, если я люблю вас, я хочу быть с вами вместе?! — на лице Ренджуна боль. И ещё миллионы разных эмоций, что Джэмин прочитать не может.

Ренджун — загадка. Её нельзя разгадать. Только принять существование.

Ренджун считал это изменой. Джэмин считал это любовью. Просто другой.

— Я предлагаю тебе выбрать, Джэмин. По-другому, мы не сможем решить эту проблему, — спокойно говорит Хуан, а Джэмин уже почти в дребезги. Как любовь может быть проблемой?

На закрыл глаза и дрожащим голосом сказал:  
— Я не хочу выбирать. Я не могу, — он сжал кулаки. Где-то напротив послышался тихий голос Хуана:  
— Но ты должен.

Обида и отчаяние нахлынуло на парня, он вскочил:  
— Мне проще не быть ни с кем из вас, чем выбрать! — восклицает он и, кинув последний взгляд на китайца, выбежал из комнаты, оставив онемевшего Ренджуна.

Их мир распадался на части, но кто в этом был виноват?

***

Холодный ночной воздух разметал волосы Джэмина в разные стороны, он устало опирался на перила моста.

Он устал.

Телефон зазвонил и парень поспешил вытереть рукавом слёзы.

— Алло.

" — Какого черта Джэ…»

— Джено, — перебил его Джэмин, — дай мне, пожалуйста, время. Я обещаю, что вернусь к рассвету.

На том конце замолчали.

" — Что случилось?»

Повисло минутное молчание. Наконец Джэмин глубоко вздохнул и вместо ответа тихо выдохнул:  
— Думаю, нам нужно прекратить наши отношения. Прости.

Он отключился и выкинул телефон в реку, чтобы сегодня ночью он был свободен.

Джено застыл с молчаливой трубкой в руках. Донхёк рядом нетерпеливо подался вперёд.

— Ну? Где он?

Ли повернулся к другу и горько произнёс:  
— Кажется, они не договорились. Джэмин порвал со мной.

Донхёк нахмурился, а потом поднялся со стула.

— Я поговорю с ним, Джено. Честное слово, с ним всё будет хорошо. Брюнет сомнительно посмотрел на него.

— Ты уверен? Не думаю, что это хорошая идея… — Донхёк грустно улыбнулся.

— Ты был рядом, когда мне было плохо. Ты помог мне. Настала моя очередь, — Ли благодарно посмотрел на друга.

— Спасибо.

Когда Джэмин видит Донхёка, он сначала хочет тому врезать, а потом разрыдаться у него на плече. Но вместо этого, он отворачивается и достаёт сигарету из новой пачки. Ли подходит ближе и становится рядом.

— Не знал, что ты куришь, — На пожал плечами и достал зажигалку.

— Я и не курю.

Они несколько минут молча смотрели на ночное небо, пока Джэмин выдыхал облака дыма. Наконец Донхёк сказал:  
— Ты как?

— Херово, — просто ответил На. Точно и ясно.  
Большего, для понимания его состояния, не нужно. Похоже чувствовал себя Донхёк, но не знал, стоит ли говорить это сейчас.

— Я слышал, ты порвал с Джено… — снова начал Ли. Джэмин кивает и щурится, выдыхая очередное облако.

— Мой парень не понял прикола встречаться втроём. А мне легче ничего, чем с кем-то одним, — парень ловит на себе сочувственный взгляд и хрипит:  
— Я не могу так больше, Донхёк.

— Мне кажется, что любовь в мире приносит больше всего проблем, — тихо говорит рыжий, а На хмыкает

— Тебе не кажется.

Они снова молчат. Между ними тонкая нить связи, словно паутина, она в любой момент может порваться, стоит прозвучать неправильным словам.

— Он волнуется.

— Я знаю.

Донхёк осторожно сжимает чужое плечо, надеясь дать хоть какую-то поддержку.

— Не делай глупостей, — Джэмин кусает губу и сжимает руки до побеления.

— Не обещаю.

Донхёк кивает, он понимает. Наверное, как никто другой. Потому что чувства заставляют делать безумные вещи.

Чувства — это сложно.

— Сможешь быть рядом с ним в таком состоянии?

Джэмин молчит. Потому что нет, не сможет, сердце в дребезги, и хочется сдаться, ведь будущее кажется непреодолимой задачей.

— Господи, почему же ты молчишь, — шепчет Донхёк и прижимает к себе блондина. Тот неуверенно кладёт руки на спину Ли и сжимает его рубашку. В области шеи послышался всхлип. Потом ещё один.

Всё из этой ночи останется тайной. Все слабости На Джэмина, Донхёк унесёт в могилу. Все слова, всхлипы и боль, будут хранится в секрете.

Джэмин сильный.

Джэмин сможет.

Сердце в кровь, но ведь не в первый раз.

Он справится


	12. Chapter 12

— Джено, я хочу на выставку Джухён, — холодно повторил Джэмин уже какой раз. Ли помотал головой.

— Я не смогу пойти. Без меня ты останешься тут.  
— На зло ударил рукой по столу.

— Разве ты вправе мной командовать?! — выкрикивает он.

Между ними — сплошная ненависть. Так, они надеются заглушить боль от любви.

— Ты мой заключённый! — кричит Джено в ответ.

Это больно. Вот так вот находится рядом, когда знаешь, что вместе вам уже не быть.

Сидящие на диване Донхёк, Джисон и Ченлэ почти в унисон вздохнули: с тех пор, как они разорвали отношения, с ними стало невозможно находится в одной комнате.

Джэмин зло сжал челюсти и, резко встав, опрокинул стул. Тот громко ударился о землю, Ченлэ даже вздрогнул. Бросив напоследок холодный взгляд, он уходит из комнаты, громко хлопнув дверью. Джено хмуро трёт переносицу и Донхёк мягко обращается к нему:  
— Джено, ну правда, пусть пойдёт. Там буду я, и Ченлэ с Джисоном. Всё будет хорошо. Это всего лишь выставка, ну? — мужчина недовольно цокнул.

Эта идея была отстойной, но Джено уже просто достали — запрещать что-либо было бессмысленно. Джэмин сбежит или ещё что-то придумает.

Выхода нет.

— Донхёк, он под твоей ответственностью, — кидает Ли. Ли улыбнулся и кивнул, Джисон довольно посмотрел на Ченлэ. Они все хотели, чтобы Джэмин и Джено помирились. Хоть они и делают вид, будто терпеть друг друга не могут, Джено курит в два раза больше, а у Джэмина часто взгляд тоскливый, особенно, когда рядом нет Джено.  
Они скучают друг за другом.

Это видно.

Донхёк довольно потянулся.

— Всё, ждите меня завтра в девять, — подмигнул он и попрощался с друзьями.

***

Первая выставка — это важно.

Это важно для Джухён, а значит и для Донхёка. Девушка нервно сжала руку парня.

— Джухён, всё будет хорошо, не нервничай, — улыбается Ли и поправляет ей прядь волос. Она благодарно улыбается в ответ и внезапно оживляется, посмотрев за спину парня.

— Марк! — Донхёк поворачивается и тяжело смотрит на гостя. Марк, как особый гость, пришёл раньше открытия и теперь с улыбкой поздравлял На. Они встретились взглядами, но Донхёк тут же его отвёл. Стоящий сзади Ренджун еле слышно хмыкнул.

Встречаться с Марком не хотелось абсолютно. Спрятаться под стол или просто закрыть глаза — что угодно, лишь бы не смотреть ему в глаза.

— Джу, я поехал за ребятами, — негромко сказал он. Та кивнула и поцеловала парня на прощание. Марк внимательно смотрел на это, а потом опустил взгляд под ноги. Донхёк подумал, что это похоже на чертову мелодраму. Её пора закончить, она слишком затянулась. Но на это нет ни сил, ни смелости.

Донхёк разворачивается и стремительно покидает зал. Это побег и ему не стыдно.

Когда он возвращается, в галерее полно людей, они что-то бурно обсуждают, и Донхёк засматривается на радостную Джухён. Она сияла: яркая улыбка, сверкающие глаза и весёлое настроение — сбылась её мечта. Рядом был Марк и Донхёк вздохнул: они ведь не говорили с того дня.

Всё было чертовски сложно. Рано или поздно, но они столкнутся. Парень закусил губу. Зазвонил телефон. Ли вздрогнул и поднял трубку.

— Джено?

" — Привет, всё хорошо?»

— Да, Джэмин рядом, дать телефон?

" — Нет, — сухо прозвучало в трубке. Донхёк нахмурился. Что за упёртые дети. Им же плохо, почему не вернуть всё как было?

Понимая, что сам не лучше, он сдавленно говорит «Как знаешь».

" — У тебя странный голос, Хёк. Там Марк?» — у Ли вырвался смешок. Неужели он так очевиден?

— Ты удивительно проницателен.

" — Чёрт, бро, держись». — Донхёк закрыл глаза и вдохнул побольше воздуха, медленно выдыхая. Он постарается.

— Спасибо. Я пойду, — Ли обернулся к друзьям.

— Джэмин, — тот поднял голову и посмотрел на Донхёка, — не делай глупостей, — парень хмыкнул и опустил взгляд. Он выглядел расстроенным и немного злым.

— И ты мне не доверяешь? — Ли нахмурился.

— Я этого не говорил. Просто хочу, чтобы всё было хорошо, — Джэмин молча кивнул и пошёл в сторону Джухён. Донхёк вздохнул и последовал следом. Он увидел, как Джухён отошла от Марка и пошла в сторону двери, должно быть приехал кто-то важный. Донхёк подумал, что этот день должен быть идеальным. Несмотря на тревогу внутри и напряжение.  
Всё обязано быть хорошо.

Внезапно, где-то у входа, послышались выстрелы, Донхёк испуганно припал к земле. Люди в помещении закричали, заметались кто куда. На смену выстрелами пришёл неприятный хриплый голос.

— Так-так-так, — краем глаза Ли уловил как минимум пятерых парней в масках. Они медленно зашли в зал, направляя оружие на людей. Сердце гулко стучало, отдавая в голову красной строкой «Джухён!»

Джухён там.

Люди с оружием тоже.

Страх вскружил голову, Донхёк зажмурился, пытаясь прояснить картинку перед глазами.

— Марк! — закричал парень, что стоял во главе  
банды. Донхёка как будто кувалдой по голове: ну конечно, Марк. Ни от кого иного, такие проблемы ждать не приходилось. Какого чёрта.  
Какого чёрта от него одни проблемы.

— Марк, выходи! Я знаю, что ты здесь! — парень в маске выстрелил несколько раз в воздух, где-то послышался скулёж и детский плач.

В голове — пусто, в крови — адреналин, Донхёк до ужаса боится, что живыми они отсюда не выберутся.

В воздухе — запах смерти.

Там, где Марк, обязательно есть смерть. Это уже факты, даже не эмоции.

— Что ты хочешь? — послышался ответный крик мужчины.

— Тебя, Марк. Выходи и никто не пострадает! — Донхёк лихорадочно пытался придумать, что делать. Обрывки фраз и криков появлялись в голове, но не план спасения.

Это ситуация, в которой он ничего не решает. Парень в маске раздражённо выкрикнул:  
— Я устал ждать! — он хватает лежащую на полу девушку за волосы и тянет к себе. Донхёк с ужасом понимает, что это Джухён.

Его Джухён.

Джухён, у которой пистолет возле виска и слёзы на щеках, она дрожит мелко от страха и закусывает губу, чтобы не закричать.

— Отпусти её! — кричит Марк и Донхёк молиться всем богам на свете, чтобы это случилось, — парень в маске крепче сжал светлые волосы, Джухён вскрикивает.

— Я отпущу её. Я отпущу вас всех. Только выйди ко мне. Ну же, где твоя смелость? — воскликнул он и легко стукнул дулом пистолета по виску девушки. Она зажмурилась и заскулила.

— Марк, сделай это! — кричит Донхёк и физически чувствует извинение Марка. Конечно же он этого не сделает.

Он действительно пытался что-то придумать, как-то помочь. Он просто не успел.

Выстрел гремит громко, почти оглушая. Донхёк в ужасе распахивает глаза и вскакивает на ватные ноги.

— Джухён! — парень в маске отбрасывает блондинку и та падает на пол. Донхёк подбегает к ней и один из людей поднимает оружие в его сторону. Видя это, Джэмин резко поднимается и прыгает на него, тем самым спасая парня. Но подставляя себя. Заряженное оружие выпаливает ему в бок, он лишь успевает вырубить парня.

— Джэмин! — испуганный Ренджун подбежал к парню и попытался зажать рану. Тот зажимает рану и шипит:  
— Я-я в порядке.

Пользуясь заминкой, Марк достаёт пистолет и стреляет в главаря, тот бездыханно валится на землю. Ренджун, резко спохватившись, тоже успевает ранить одного. Марка успевает зацепить пуля, совсем легко, пока он заканчивает с остальными.

В зале — хаос, но Донхёк видит только окровавленные волосы на полу.

— Джухён! — рыдает он, прикасаясь к лицу девушки. Та неровно и тяжело дышала, праздничное платье было все в крови.

— Не уходи… Нет… Не оставляй меня! — закричал парень и ударил кулаком об пол.  
Она не может.

Только не сейчас.

Нет.

Нет-нет-нет.

Джухён медленно подняла дрожащую руку, пытаясь покласть её на щеку парня, но та безвольно упала, оставляя кровавый след на чужой коже.

— Не плачь… — ей было тяжело говорить, она попыталась улыбнуться, чужая слеза упала ей на щеку, смешиваясь с кровью. Донхёк, громко плача, прижал к себе голову девушки.

— Не умирай, Джу… Пожалуйста, — прошептал он всхлипывая.

— Л-люблю… Тебя… — выдохнула она и обмякла в его объятиях. Парень взвыл и прижал к себе тело, раскачиваясь и повторяя её имя.

Смысла больше нет.

Всё равно — жив он или нет.

Потому что она мертва.

Когда приехала скорая, всех спасли и всем помогли и только Донхёк оставался там, сидеть и обнимать его Джухён.

***

Когда Джено звонит Ченлэ и говорит, что Джэмин в больнице, у него, кажется, сердце перестаёт биться. Он забывает про куртку и работу, выбегает на холодный ветер и судорожно ищет ключи от машины. Он превышает скорость, едва не врезается в какую-то машину на парковке больницы, забегает в здание и что-то кричит медсестре. Кажется «На Джэмин». Получает номер палаты, больно ударяется коленкой о перила и едва не падает.

В палате тихо и воняет лекарствами, там Джэмин на койке, с кучей трубок и проводов, а ещё там Ренджун, бледный и уставший, с синяками под глазами. Ни намёка на былой пафос — сплошной оголённый нерв. Когда он видит Джено, хмурится до морщины на лбу и ядовито выплёвывает:  
— Припёрся наконец.

Джено не слушает, Джено подбегает к Джэмину и смотрит на бледное лицо и закрытые глаза.

— С ним… Всё в порядке? — выдавливает Ли, на что получает разъярённый взгляд.

— Да, всё замечательно, твою мать! Он лёг отдохнуть, дырка в боку вообще не причём! — кричит Хуан и Джено зло выкрикивает:  
— Прекрати себя вести так! — Ренджун вскакивает на ноги. Он имел право так себя вести. Это из-за Джено. Всё из-за него. — Это ты виноват! — Джено задыхается от злости. Разве это он виноват? Ренджун — больше.

— Я напомню тебе, что это из-за тебя он порвал с нами! И только из-за тебя, Ренджун! — лицо китайца перекошено от злости, он сжимает кулаки и подходит почти вплотную:  
— Так ударь меня, если это я виноват во всём, — цедит Хуан.

Джено, конечно же, этого не делает, Ренджун такой хрупкий, ему страшно бить его. А вот Ренджуну — нет, поэтому он силой бьёт кулаком в лицо Ли, тот почти падает. С губы течёт кровь и парень хмуро облизывает её.

— Доволен? — спокойно спрашивает он и Ренджун глубоко вдыхает.

— Да, — также спокойно отвечает он и садится на стул. Джено делает тоже самое. Между ними — напряжённое молчание и много страха за Джэмина. Чувства остались у обоих.

Они ещё несколько секунд смотрят друг другу в глаза, а потом Джено произносит:  
— Нам нужно попробовать быть вместе. Ради Джэмина, — Ренджун молчит, он думает, что делать. А потом медленно кивает.

Так будет правильно. Так нужно сделать. Потому что счастье — это труд. И любовь тоже.

Они молча сидят, пока Джено не замечает экстренный выпуск новостей, где говорят, что в перестрелке в галерее погибла девушка.

Погибла Джухён.

Джено в панике вскакивает, Ренджун обещает присмотреть за Джэмином, Ли благодарно кивает и выбегает из палаты.

Где же ты, Донхёк?

***

— Донхёк, — позвал Джено, но в ответ лишь молчание. — Донхёк!

Он нашёл его в магазине, видимо, вернуться домой он не смог. Парень не плакал и не кричал, Джено считает, что это самое страшное. Донхёк вообще на живого человека теперь не похож. У него взгляд пустой и направлен в одну точку, он не мигает, почти не дышит и молчит, молчит, молчит.

Честно говоря, Джено не представлял, что делать. Он часто сталкивался с незнакомцами, что потеряли кого-то, но никогда — с другом.  
Что сделать? Сказать?

В груди тупая боль и страх, что на месте Джухён мог быть Джэмин. Страх эгоистичный, неправильный и Джено о нем не расскажет никогда, особенно Донхёку.

Брюнет сжимает плечо друга и вздыхает. Всё, что он может — это быть рядом.

— Я принесу воды.

Он подносит стакан к Донхёку, тот даже берёт его. Руки дрожат и стакан падает на пол, громко разбиваясь на осколки. Парень вздрагивает и переводит взгляд на Джено. Он весь дрожит, некогда загорелая кожа, сейчас словно выбеленное полотно.

— Джено, я так больше не могу… — надломано хрипит парень и у Джено сжимается сердце. Ли прижимает его к себе и слышит слабый стук его сердца. Он единственный, кто может помочь. Он единственный, кому Донхёк позволяет помогать.

— Всё будет хорошо, Хёк, — шептал он как мантру на ухо и старался не обращать внимание, как больно впиваются ногти в спину. И как громко рыдания бьют на слух. — Всё будет хорошо.

Не будет.  
Донхёк это знает, поэтому кричит ещё громче, ещё отчаянней. В нём боль и страх, в нём пустота, осколки сердца, что превратили всё внутри в кровавое месиво. По ощущениям всё именно так.

Донхёк молчит, но Джено понимает всё и даже больше. Он не может ничего, только сжимать чужое тело и шептать бессвязный бред.

— Тебе, наверно, нужно идти. Джэмин ждёт, — шепчет Донхёк и опускает голову.

— Не говори глупостей. Я не оставлю тебя, — чеканит Ли и почти умоляет:  
— Донхёк, съешь что-нибудь, пожалуйста, — парень мотает головой и больше не говорит ни слова за вечер.

Джено думает, что это конец.

***

Донхёк не ест завтра и послезавтра тоже. На похороны он приходит исхудалым, от румяных щёк не осталось и следа. Там людей немного, там родители Джухён, его друзья и Марк. Последний не подходит, стоит далеко и смотрит грустно.

Донхёк ему не верит. Ни единому его чертовому извинению. Он стойко слушает слова сожаления, но не плачет, слёз просто не осталось. Все уходят, он остаётся наедине. Больше никого не осталось. На кладбище, но в жизни тоже.

— Ты обещала быть рядом всегда, — шепчет Донхёк и зажимает ладонью рот. Он задыхается от боли. Почему всё так? Парень слышит шаги, резко оборачивается и закрывает глаза.

— Уходи, — Марк осторожно положил белую розу на надгробие.

— Мне жаль.

— Тебя не звали.

— Я виноват.

— Я знаю, — они молчат, между ними много всего, но больше всего — боли. Тягучей, острой, разной.

Их отношения токсичны. Это сплошное насилие. Над другими, над собою, над друг другом. Никакая любовь этого не стоит.

— Если бы не ты, она была бы жива! — кричит Донхёк и Марк закрывает глаза, не в силах терпеть ненависть любимого человека. — Из-за тебя в моей жизни одни страдания! Просто уходи. Исчезни! Не хочу тебя видеть! Не хочу тебя слышать! Я знать тебя не хочу! — кричит парень до хрипоты и падает на колени, утирая слёзы.

Ему больно.

— Хочу всё забыть. Тебя, прошлое, чувства. Исчезни из моей жизни, Марк, — шепчет он сквозь слёзы. — Ты делаешь мне больно. Я не хочу больше чувствовать её. Я хочу быть счастливым… — это последняя капля. Марк кивает: он понимает. Он всегда приносит только боль и ничего больше. Все люди, которых он любил, лишь пострадали из-за его любви.

Он уйдёт. Так будет правильно. Не прощаясь, лишь тихо сказав:  
— Прости.

Он исчез.

Донхёк действительно надеется, что навсегда.


	13. Chapter 13

— Как ты? — вопрос до боли привычный, уже почти рутинный. Донхёк слабо улыбается и отпивает чай. Конечно он в порядке. Для Джено — всегда. Для себя, однако, наверное, никогда. Он старается, честно. Кошмары теперь снятся не так часто — доктор помогает. Истерик почти не бывает.

— Мне лучше.

Для Джено это отдельный вид счастья. Когда не слёзы и крики, а «лучше». Когда Донхёк просто сидит и пьёт чай, как раньше, смеётся даже иногда, слушает нелепые истории. Джено счастлив, когда Донхёк просто живёт. В такие моменты появляется надежда, что всё будет как раньше.

— Сам то как? Как ваши дела с Джэмином и Ренджуном? — интересуется Ли и Джено смущённо отводит взгляд. Почему-то говорить Донхёку о том, как ему хорошо, было сложно. Он счастлив и чувствует вину за это.

— Все хорошо… — мнётся Джено. — Ренджун он… Хороший. Кажется, все неплохо, — на лице Донхёка счастливая улыбка и Джено даже дышать немного легче.

— Я очень рад за вас, Джено.

Они ещё немного сидят, а потом прощаются, Донхёк спешит к психотерапевту. Джено собирается домой. Кажется, всё приходит в норму.

Джено заходит домой и чувствует запах вкусного ужина. На кухне его ждут его любимые парни. Джэмин радостно подходит и целует Ли.

— С возвращением, Джено-я, — щебечет он и бежит мешать что-то на плите. Ренджун отрывается от книги и смотрит на Джено. Им всё ещё неловко как-то проявлять чувства. Но никто не давит. Хуан поднимается и подходит к брюнету.

— С возвращением, — шепчет он и, поднявшись на носочки, быстро чмокает парня в нос. Тот смеётся тихо и мажет губами по щеке, за что получает лёгкий удар в грудь. Он никогда не был таким счастливым. Сейчас у него было всё. Счастье пьянило лучше всякого вина. Будет много неудач и боли впереди, но Джено всё переживет, если рядом будут они.

***

Холодный ветер трепал свежевыкрашенные волосы. Джухён любила рыжий цвет его волос.

Ровно год.

Донхёк осторожно положил белоснежную розу на холодный камень.

— Как ты, Джухён?

Ветер свистел, но это не была она. Однако парень знал, что девушка слышит его. Иначе быть не могло.

— Я в порядке. Мне уже намного лучше, — улыбается Ли. — Доктор Мун действительно специалист, Джухён, — Донхёк сглатывает. Он старается меньше вспоминать, но человеческая память ужасно хорошо запоминает. Особенно что-то настолько ужасное. — Мне тебя не хватает.

Сзади послышались шаги, фигура в чёрном стала рядом.

— Не могу поверить, прошёл год, — Донхёк хмыкнул и сложил руки в карманы. Этот год был действительно сложным. Для всех, но для него — особенно.

— Где Марк, Ренджун? — стоящий рядом парень поправил волосы, что из-за ветра закрывали ему глаза и покачал головой.

— Я не скажу тебе. Он сдержит обещание, Донхёк. Он больше не появится в твоей жизни, — Донхёк думал, что это хорошо, даже если что-то внутри отзывалось тупой болью. — Может, если ты когда когда-нибудь простишь его полностью, он вернётся. Но не сейчас. Ему важнее твоё счастье, — спокойно говорит Ренджун и Ли кивает. Так и должно быть.

Всё верно.

Он заслуживает счастья. Марк тоже, но только не рядом с Донхёком. Больше нет.  
Вторых шансов не будет. По крайней мере, сейчас, когда воспоминания настолько свежи, что заставляют с криком просыпаться по ночам.  
Донхёк, не прощаясь, оставляет Ренджуна и достаёт телефон.

— Джено, давай встретимся сейчас в отделе.  
***

— Ты же в курсе, что сейчас 9 вечера? — спрашивает Ли и Донхёк кивает. Он знает. А ещё он знает, что нужно закончить то, что началось больше года назад.

— Джено, у нас достаточно доказательств, чтобы посадить Марка? — спокойно спрашивает парень и брюнет хмурится, но всё же кивает.

— Ты хочешь посадить его? — Донхёк задумчиво молчит. Это было бы разумно. И, возможно, правильно.

— Я в этом не уверен, — они ещё пару минут молчат, когда Донхёк снова говорит:  
— У тебя ведь есть доступ к видеонаблюдению?

В их комнате воняет бензином и памятью, Донхёку страшно немного, но он уверен, что так будет лучше.

— Ты уверен? — переспрашивает Джено и Донхёк решительно кивает. Джено кивает в ответ и даёт другу зажигалку. Тот зажигает её и пару секунд смотрит на весёлое пламя. Огонь спрячет всё. Превратит прошлое в пепел. Донхёк надеется, что ветер разнесёт его куда подальше, желательно, навсегда. Он без колебаний выпускает горящий предмет из рук и выходит на улицу. Джено вдыхает ночной воздух и смотрит на парня рядом.

— Я горжусь тобой, — Донхёк хмыкает и теребит браслет на запястье — доктор Мун подарил.

— Тут гордится нечем, Джено. Это побег, — он оставляет друга наедине с пламенем прошлого. Джено смотрит на горящую жизнь у него за спиной и достаёт телефон.

— Алло, пожарная служба? Я хочу доложить о пожаре.


End file.
